Accidental Soul
by Darkone1
Summary: A young girl provides confusion for Max - Who is she, and what has she got to do with Manticore? ML :) chapter 20 uploaded
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dark Angel or any of the songs used in this fiction. The only characters I own are Six and her band

Note: This fanfiction is a little different to my usual, but WILL end up M/L. Please take the time to read the words of the songs in the story, as they are important to the piece. This is only part one, and I have an interesting storyline in mind. 

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Seattle, 2021

The Crash

9:15 PM

I cannot believe the crowd tonight. There are so many people. I'm not nervous or anything, it just makes me wonder what my publicist, Meech actually did to publicise my appearance tonight. Food for thought.

I can't help looking into the crowd, and trying to get an idea about how these people feel. They certainly look happy. Well most of them do, but I need to find someone who needs a song.

Most people find me confusing when they first meet me. I guess it's not a huge surprise, considering that I can't tell them anything apart from my name, which in itself is confusing. You see, I came from a place called Manticore. Now, this in itself isn't that unusual, when you consider that there are hundreds of thousands of Manticore creations walking around. However, I'm different. I mean, even for a Manticore project. I wasn't even supposed to exist really, let alone escape into the world. 

See, Manticore didn't create me, genetically speaking. Unlike all of their other creations, my DNA wasn't fiddled with - I was conceived fairly naturally, if you call being conceived in a test tube natural. What makes me so different is that I have parents - my DNA is half of one person (A Manticore creation actually) and half of another (Whom apparently was an ordinary person.). 

So here I am. I'm not meant to exist, but hey, what can you do? Personally I'm glad I was born, and maybe, just maybe my parents will be too - if I can ever find them.

I snap out of my inner monologue, and focus on the task at hand - performing. I am at Crash tonight to play the guitar and sing with my band. I'm actually surprised that they even let me in here, because I'm only 16, but I guess the owners have heard about the band's reputation. We are becoming rather well known, mainly because of the way we seem to be able to play the right song to fit the mood of the moment. You see, this is my... gift, I guess you could call it. I am an empath, I can feel other people's moods. Manticore programmed my mother's DNA, so that her first child with an ordinary would be empathic. I guess they thought that I'd be useful in a battle situation, or whatever. That is, if I was ever born. The only way that it would be possible (While my mother was in Manticore) was if she was on a mission outside, and went into heat. I would have been conceived by accident. 'Course, their whole plan was shot to hell when she escaped before she was even old enough to go into heat. So I guess they wanted me to exist, and picked some random guy's DNA, and created me. Well, it's good to know that I at least have a purpose in life. 

I scope out the crowd once more, searching for an emotion to re-create with a song. I find a guy who feels a bit rebellious, and I tell the band which song to play. I join in, and begin to sing.

I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority

'Cause I want to be the minority

I pledge allegiance to the underworld

One nation under dog

There of which I stand alone

A face in the crowd

Unsung, against the mold

Without a doubt

Singled out

The only way I know

I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority

'Casue I want to be the minority

Stepped out of the line

Like a sheep runs from the herd

Marching out of time

To my own beat now

The only way I know

One light, one mind

Flashing in the dark

Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts

"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me

A free for all

F*** 'em all

You are your own sight

I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority

'Cause I want to be the minority

The crowd applauds us, and I scope out the crowd again. I spot a couple who are feeling very sad. The woman, a brunette, feels lost. She wants to be with the guy, but something is holding her back. I can't work her emotions out, so I focus on him. He's a very good-looking guy (They're both very good looking) with blonde, spiky hair and glasses. He also wants to be with the woman sitting across from him, but something is holding him back too. He wants to take her pain away, to make her happy, but something is in the way. I shake my head, giving up on working them out.

"Which song?" My bass player, John, asks. I sigh and tell him. He looks at me sceptically.

"Are you sure? I mean, someone's gotta be feeling pretty alone for that one."

I just nod. I want to make this couple feel better. I want to tell her how he feels, that she will be safe with him. So I begin to play and sing.

I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that 

It was so cold and

You needed someone

To show you the way

So I took your hand and

We figured out that

When the tide comes 

I'll take you away

If you want to I can save you

I take you away from here

So lonely inside 

So busy out there

And all you wanted 

was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have

To keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

If you want to I can save you

I take you away from here

So lonely inside 

So busy out there

And all you wanted 

Was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

The crowd applauds loudly. The DJ starts playing a pre-pulse dance song, and the band and I go for our break. I look for the couple to see how they liked the song, but they are gone. I feel strangely disappointed. I really wanted them to feel happy. I shake my head. I shouldn't worry. It's not like I know them or anything.

Seattle 2021

Logan's Aztec

9:00 PM

I look at Max as she stares despondently out of my car window. I know that this stupid virus has made her very unhappy. I really don't like when she's unhappy. So much so that I think I may have to do something to make her care less about me. I mean, then she won't feel so sad about not being able to be with me. It won't ease my pain, but somehow I feel that, despite her superhuman powers, I really need to save Max from her emotional turmoil. She doesn't seem to be able to handle the pain. 

I guess I always forget how young she really is. I mean, she's so mature, and she's been through so much, but she's still only what? 20? 21? Also, she's gone through life without much love. She never had parents, only her siblings. As far as I know she's never been in a serious relationship before, so I guess she has an excuse for not being able to handle the emotions.

The whole situation really pisses me off to be honest. I love Max. I know that, she knows that. I mean, I don't know if she loves me, but that I can deal with. It just becomes so much more complicated than attachment issues with the virus. It just always seems to be that way with us. Everything is so hard. I just wish it didn't have to be that way.

I try to cull my morbid thoughts when we get to Crash. Max and I decided to go out and try and have some fun tonight. She said that she was sick of being cooped up, and that we should try to have a normal night out. So I will try.

Seattle 2021

The Crash

9:07 PM

My brain hurts. It's the only way to describe my mood. I just want to crawl into a hole and die; my life seems that bad. I guess it's mostly because of this stupid virus thing. I can't handle it. I just can't. I watch Logan as he goes to order our beer (In 2 separate pitchers – to be safe), and I find myself even more confused. I love this man. I know that I do. I want, more than anything to be with him – to have our own happily ever after, but I know that this will most likely never happen. 

Aside from the black helicopter dudes on my back, my life is too complicated to ever be normal. I mean, I set all of these Manticore freaks on the world, so I'm responsible for them. This alone makes my head hurt. Then there is just the general inadequacy of me. I know that if the virus is ever cured, I will not be good enough for Logan – I'll find some way to screw it up. 

I thank Logan when he hands me my beer, and I take a large swig. We both turn to watch the stage, as the band finishes their song. They are actually very good. I do a double take when I see the lead guitarist and lead singer though. She looks all of 16. Somehow though, she doesn't look to young to be in Crash. She has a air of wisdom about her, like she knows something the rest of us don't – but not in an obnoxious way.

Her appearance is striking. She is about 5'5 and has longish dark blonde, very curly hair – like as in ringlets. She is petite, but the most striking thing about her is her eyes. They are a dull grey-blue, like a stormy sky, and seem to hold so much wisdom. She looks at me, confusedly, and turns to her bass player. They have a quick conversation, and the band begins to play.

I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that 

It was so cold and

You needed someone

To show you the way

So I took your hand and

We figured out that

When the tide comes 

I'll take you away

If you want to I can save you

I take you away from here

So lonely inside 

So busy out there

And all you wanted 

was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have

To keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

Logan looks at me, and I get the strangest feeling, like this song is for me, for us. Suddenly, I can't handle it. The emotion is too much. I get up and run out the door. I can hear Logan calling me, but I can't stop, I have to keep running.

As I run further and further away, I can still hear the song

If you want to I can save you

I take you away from here

So lonely inside 

So busy out there

And all you wanted 

Was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was. Sad now :( Note: Well, here's chapter 2. Thanx to you guys who reviewed - this is by far my favourite story that I've written, so it's good to know that other people appreciate it too :) Anyways, I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but I had to cut it there so it would make sense. Also, whoever can tell me who the song in the chapter ("Fall") is by will get a cyber-cookie :) (And no Alison and Elinor, you can't guess!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Gilette, Wyoming 2005 Manticore breeding and genetic experiment facility  
  
As a young boy, all I ever wanted was to help people through science and technology. Now look at me. All I can do is create these creatures, and hand them over to Manticore, to do with them what they will. And who knows what they'll do to this one. They already took 452 away from me, they can't take her!  
  
But they will. I know they will. I watch the surrogate as she sleeps. She's past 8 months pregnant, and in Manticore that's enough for a C-section. I know that they'll take her, most likely within the next hour or so. They'll cut her open and take the child. The one that I need. The one that will help me to end this evilness once and for all.  
  
I stand in the shadows when they take her. I follow them to the delivery room. I see her when she comes out. She doesn't cry. She just looks at the people around her. I smile sadly. They don't know that she can sense how they feel, the evilness within them.  
  
I can do nothing but walk away. One day I will return, and my projects - 452 and the empath will fulfil their destinies. They are, and forever will be, all that stands between life and death, dark and light. If only they knew.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Six's apartment 2:19 AM  
  
I am dreaming, I know I am. This is just another part of my 'gift' I guess. I see things, in dreams usually. Sometimes I see the past, sometimes I see the future. Once in awhile though, I see the present. That's what I'm seeing now.  
  
I am in an apartment. A pretty expensive one at that. There are two people. When the picture in my mind clears, I see the couple from the Crash - the sad ones. They are sitting, staring out the window, and not speaking. Again, I can feel how they both feel. Empty. Alone. I shudder, wanting desperately to do something to stop these feelings of despair.  
  
For some reason, I know what they are thinking, and suddenly it all becomes clear. Virus, Manticore, Eyes Only. And now I understand. It is clear to me that these two need help, and I want to be the one to give it.  
  
I wake up, and write down the man's address. Logan, Eyes Only. I have to go and talk to him. But, it will have to wait until today's concert and practise are finished. I sigh and get out of bed. Time to go and cheer up the crowd.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 3:15 PM  
  
I hear a knock at the door and sigh, knowing that I will have to wait for one of the lab techs to open it. It always seems rather ironic to me, that despite my intelligence, I can't open a door. Oh well, what's done is done I guess. I just need to get on with life the best way I know how.  
  
As soon as my (Rather greasy) guest arrives in my office, he asks me for a signature, and hands me a package. I wait until he leaves to open it. Inside the brown cardboard box are the blood samples I asked Logan for. I know that I probably won't be able to cure his and Max's virus, but I may be able to shed a little light on the problem.  
  
If I can't though, I don't know what I'll do. It's not like I can just go out and find another scientist to help me. And I can't get anyone else to find me one. No, this virus has to be kept a secret. Who knows if Manticore planted a spy in the scientific community, just waiting until someone asks about a genetically targeted retrovirus. I'll just have to hope that I can do something, or if I can't, that help with miraculously come my way.  
  
Seattle 2021 The Basement 4:15 PM  
  
As I finish playing the introduction to the song, I step closer to the microphone, and begin to sing.  
  
You were the question I needed answered You'd never know how scared I was Falling in love  
  
You would talk softly You are a riddle And I felt so innocent Standing in your eyes  
  
So hear me now I'll scream out loud Can't figure out how you Entered into my world and I fall down  
  
You are the vision I'm always seeing And being alone right there with you Left me satisfied You're all I need in life  
  
So hear me now I'll scream out loud Can't figure out how you Entered into my world and I fall down  
  
And I fall down And now what can I say I'm so far away Waiting for the day when I'll be Standing in your eyes In your eyes  
  
So hear me now I'll scream out loud Can't figure out how you Entered into my world and I fall down  
  
And I fall  
  
After we finish the song, the band falls silent. "That was beautiful" Jules says, sniffing. I grin at my (Lovably gay) drummer. "I know" I say. "Now what's next?" I ask, changing the subject as quickly as possible. I hate to admit it, but Max and Logan's emotions are making me play these kinds of songs. Which is OK, but we have other things to practice. Plus, I wouldn't want the band to see me emotional or anything.  
  
We continue to practice and I keep think about how I'm going to go about curing this virus. I'm pretty sure I can do it, given the right equipment, and some blood samples. I chuckle to myself. Thank God I got my X5 Mother's scientific smarts.  
  
I figure I need to see Logan again, and ask him if they're working on any leads for the virus. And I might ask Max if she knows anyone else from Manticore who might know who my mother is.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's Penthouse 8:30 PM  
  
I wish Max would trust me when I say that we WILL find a cure. I have to find a cure - or die trying! This thing is killing me. Get on with your life, she says. Find a nice normal girl, she says. Like I could. I know that I can't love anyone except Max. From the day she entered my life, it's like nothing, no one else existed for me. Doesn't she get that?  
  
Even if she didn't know the extent of my feelings for her, she knew at least that they existed. Maybe she'll wait for a cure. I hope she will. I sent our blood samples to Sebastian this morning. Although he warned me that he won't be able to cure the virus, I hold out some hope that he'll find someone who can.  
  
Seattle 2021 Max's apartment 8:33 PM  
  
I don't know why that whole song thing freaked me out so much. I mean, it's not like I haven't heard the song before. I even like the original singer - Michelle Branch, I think her name is. But it still freaks me out. Cindy says it's because I (And I quote) "Love that rollerboy so damn much" - But I don't know. I mean, I do love Logan, no doubt, but I think the freaky vibes had more to do with the singer than the song.  
  
I just need to find out who she is. I need to know how she knew what I felt. A thought strikes me. Maybe she's Manticore. It's not like it's above or beyond their evil capabilities to create a mind reader. But if she's Manticore, what does she want? I mean, she can't have escaped with the rest of them, she looks too settled. I mean, she's practically a guitar expert for God's sake! But those freaky mind reading capabilities can't be anything but Manticore really. It's not like that could occur naturally, could it?  
  
I am just so tired. The virus, Logan, all the Manticore creations - they all tire me out. Not to mention this girl. I pause. I wonder what her name is. I shake my head. Where did that come from Max? Why should you care what her designation is, let alone her name! Now that is just confusing. There is definitely something suspicious going on, and I'm so gonna figure the bitch out. Just as soon as I have.. a little... reeeeeeeeeesssssssst.  
  
  
  
OK, I just wanna do my little voting hall of fame, cos it's fun! So here we go: Big Hugz and thanx to  
  
White Kittie (You know I'll read any story with a Michelle Branch song in it!) Margaret (In fact, you always review my stories - Thankyou!) Hay25 Bonita Eleah Black Rose (You know A Nation Is Born totally rocks!) Scmalison (Better keep reviewing - I know where you live! Hehe) 


	3. nightmares from the past

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 A/N: OK, I'm going away for 8 days, so this is my final offering before then. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 11:46 PM  
  
I sigh as I watch the virus in Max's blood reproduce under the microscope. Little bugger is nasty. Not only does it cause a deadly reaction in its victim (Logan), but the bloody thing reproduces like rabbits on Viagra. I sigh again. I'll be lucky if I'm able to tell Logan anything he doesn't already know about this virus.  
  
I really regret that actually. After all Logan has done for people that he doesn't even know, surely he deserves to have some happiness. Well, if Max is what Logan needs to be happy, then I'll just have to find someone who can cure this virus.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's penthouse 11:59 PM  
  
I watch as the fluorescent numbers click over to midnight. Another day gone. Another day that I can't hold Max. Oh stop it Cale! I need to do something. I walk over to my computer, and I start to look for something, anything that could help with the virus.  
  
Seattle 2021 Outside Logan's penthouse 12:01 AM  
  
I watch Logan type furiously on his computer. He's looking for something. Now is the time that I sit back and wonder if this is a bad time to approach him about the virus. Oh well, too bad. I have to do this now.  
  
I climb onto the roof above his head. Thank God he lives in a penthouse apartment. I open his skylight as quietly as possible. Wouldn't want to scare the poor guy.  
  
I look up from my typing. I've got that weird prickly feeling, like someone's watching me. I stand up and get my gun, looking around frantically for any possible intruders. There is definitely someone here.  
  
Logan is searching frantically for me. I guess I should make my presence known.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" Logan asks, trying not to sound as scared as he is.  
  
"It's OK." A quiet voice answers. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help."  
  
"With what?" Logan scoffs.  
  
"The Virus."  
  
I cannot believe what this voice is saying. Help me with the virus? Should I trust her?  
  
"Who are you?" I ask cautiously.  
  
The young singer from the Crash emerges from the shadows in my apartment. She offers me her hand.  
  
"I'm Six." She introduces herself, smiling. "Or should I say XL-6452"  
  
"You're Manticore?" I ask, shocked that this young girl would actually come out with her designation, not even trying to hide her identity.  
  
"Yeah." She answers, somewhat guarded now, probably due to my reaction.  
  
Seattle 2021 Max's apartment 2:00 AM  
  
I can't believe someone os knocking on my door at this time of the morning. On a SUNDAY might I add. I walk over to the door, ready to kill whoever is on the other side. Logan. It's Logan. Why is he here. And why is the girl with him? Suddenly I feel dizzy.  
  
Once Logan explains the situation, the dizzyness doesn't go away. Why is she here. I knew she was Manticore! Yet, she isn't trying to hurt me or anything. Maybe I should trust her. After all, she says that she can cure the virus. Which I will believe when I see it. Still, I guess it's worth a try. I agree to go with Logan and Six (Weird name.) to see Sebastian.  
  
Sitting in the car, I think about the virus. Maybe, if Six cures it, I'll eventually be able to work out how I feel about Logan - I mean, past the fact that I love him. I mean, if the virus is cured, I have to work out what I want. Do I want to date him, marry him, have kids with him?! OK, now I have to work that out before the virus is cured, if it ever gets cured that is.  
  
Seattle 2018 Backstreets of sector 4 1:09 AM  
  
Black, it's all black. Damn! Why did I come out here tonight?! I need to get home - NOW! I need Tryptophan.  
  
I chuckle when I think of home. It's really just the basement of our band's manager's place - but still, pretty good for a 13 year old.  
  
I am walking, as fast as I can, considering the fact that I'm shaking so hard. It's not really that far now - 5 clicks or so. But still, I'm not sure if I can make it. The seizures are bad enough, but the reason that I came out here weighs even more heavily on my cloudy mind. I come out here, to the poor parts of the city, to try to understand human emotion. In any normal situation, I can (and have) felt many of the possible human emotions. Yet, I've always known that I was missing a feeling or two. So I come here. These people, they feel so different. It's like a whole new world for my enhanced senses. I know that Meech worries when I just disappear, but sometimes. I just need to feel something.  
  
I snap out of my pain and of my thoughts, when the barrel of a gun confronts me. I gasp, thinking - what can I do, I can't defend myself when I'm having these seizures! The guy that pointed the gun at me demands that I give him something valuable, or he'll shoot me. I cry, I don't have valuables, and I'm in so much pain. The guy gets angry now, ranting and raving. Suddenly, he shoots.  
  
And I wake up.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's living quarters 5:36 AM  
  
I wander through Seb's place, admiring his many expensive paintings and such. Sebastian has been a very good friend for a long time. Hell, he's known me since even before my parents died. I grimace at that thought. Not a topic for today.  
  
I decide that I'd better check on Six. Like Max, she doesn't need much sleep (Or so she says - It must be something that Manticore put into a lot of its 'soldiers'), but she went to bed awhile ago.  
  
I quietly open the door to Seb's guestroom, and peer in. Six is thrashing about on the bed. It looks like she might be. Seizing! Why didn't I think of that??! I run back into the lab, quickly taking Max's tryptophan, and giving some to Six. She seems to settle down a little, until she starts crying. I look over at Max, desperately seeking help. I mean, crying is something that girls are good with. I can't deal with. My thinking stops there, and I realise that I can help this girl. I take her in my arms, thinking. She's going to help Max and I with the virus, so the least I can do is comfort her.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's guest room 6:05 AM  
  
Logan, yet again has surprised me. When Six began to cry in her sleep, I expected him to sort of go 'there there' and run away quickly - as most guys would. But no, Logan took her into his arms, trying to comfort her. She's still upset though. She's crying in her sleep, and Logan seems upset because of this.  
  
Six wakes up quickly, looking around wildly. Logan just tells her that it's OK. She sits up quickly, and Logan backs away, apologising. Six says it's OK, but I know that she's uncomfortable for some reason. I want to try and talk to her, but she leaves the room. I just look at Logan. I know he's wondering what he did wrong, but I guess he's learned from me: some people's walls take longer to break than others.  
  
Seattle 2021 Roof of Sebastian's Lab 6:45 AM  
  
As I watch the sun rise, I wonder why Logan made me uncomfortable. I mean, it's not like he was hitting on me, or anything. It was more of a big brother gesture I guess. Whatever, it just felt safe to be in his arms.  
  
Now there's a novel concept - to be safe. I've actually only felt this very rarely. As a Manticorian, maybe I don't deserve to feel safe. All I know is that the next time I have one of those stupid flashback dreams, I hope Logan is there.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 8:03 AM  
  
I watch Six working, and I wonder how such a small person can hold such knowledge. I mean, I'm a guy who has a lot of time on his (Useless) hands, and I still come nowhere near to her intelligence level. Oh well, at least Max and Logan have a chance to be happy now. At least, I hope they do.  
  
I do find it hard to believe that this virus can be cured, after looking at it under a microscope. But hey, I'm now convinced that if anyone can do it, Six can.  
  
This girl really is something.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK, so Quarkz won the song cometition - a big cyber cookie for you hon! Thanx to everyone else for the reviews. :) 


	4. love me

Disclaimer: Blah. See chapter 1. A/N: Well I'm back! I had a great holiday, AND lived through my first week back at school without getting too stressed out :) Yay! I'll try to update as often as possible, but I can only do my best. Unfortunately homework comes first :( Oh well, here's chapter 4 - Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's Lab 3:45 AM  
  
I yawn quietly and stretch, hoping to ease my aching muscles. I've been working on this damn virus for a week now, and I think I'm close to working it out. I can understand easily why Sebastian had trouble with curing it. Don't get me wrong, he's a smart guy - probably smarter than me - but he's never dealt with Manticore technology before. It really is different. Not more complicated, just different.  
  
So here I am. If I didn't have to perform with the band tomorrow, I'd be finished with the virus cure by tomorrow night. All I need is some blood samples from Max and Logan. Alas, girl's gotta make a living. And although I rarely have to sleep, I think I'd better now - Meech is coming to pick me up at 8:00 AM. I yawn again, and slowly walk toward Sebastian's guestroom.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's 2nd guest room 6:04 AM  
  
I sit and watch Max sleep. I love to do this when I can't sleep myself. If only I could touch her - No, I can't think like that! Six says that the virus cure is almost ready, and I hope I can trust her in this. It seems to be one of those situations that you just have to blindly trust somebody, because it's the only way to get what you really want. It's strange, because Six reminds me so much of Max. Ever since the whole comforting incident, she avoids me like the plauge. She just does not want to know at all, and I can't really balme her. I mean, to have a strange person comforting you when you have a nightmare must be pretty weird to her. I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  
  
I am broken out of my reverie by Max moaning. And not in a good way. She seems to be upset about something, and whatever it is, it's just getting worse. I have to consciously stop myself from reaching out and holding her, helping to stop the pain. Oh God, she's seizing. Crap! She's not awake, and I have to give her some tryptophan! I run into Six's room, debating with myself how wise it would be to wake her up. I come to the conclusion that I have to help Max, and so I shake Six.  
  
"Six! Wake up!" I whisper.  
  
"Wha." Six's eyes focus, and her expression hardens. "What do you want?" She snaps.  
  
"I'm sorry" I pause. "Max is seizing, and I can't help her. I just thought you could help." I trail off sadly.  
  
Six jumps up worriedly. "OK, let's go!"  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's 2nd guestroom 7:36 AM  
  
I open my eyes slowly, wincing at the light entering the room. I know that I must have been seizing earlier, because I have a killer headache. A little moan escapes my lips, and I eventually get my eyes open fully. I start when I realise that I am not the only person in my bed. I turn over slowly, hoping not to find a dead Logan. I shudder at the idea.  
  
But no. The person lying beside me is Six. Strangely enough I don't feel the need to jump out of bed, away from her. Maybe it's because I know that she is the child of one of my "siblings" - possibly even one of my unit. The idea if that excites me. I could actually be an auntie! And despite the fact that I know Six has emotional walls to break down, I would love to be her aunt. I understand her - the way she pushes people away, the way she needs to be independent. I totally get it.  
  
I turn around fully and watch Six sleep. It strikes me how young she really is. During the day she's all kick-ass chick - needs no-one's help and all. When she's sleeping though, she looks like a little kid. Although she is 16, she doesn't really look that old - physically anyway. She looks about 13, 14 - max. But I suppose Manticore wanted someone innocent looking to read people's emotions, and so used DNA from a small X5. I guess it makes sense.  
  
As I am thinking, Six awakes. She looks at me quizzically, and smiles.  
  
"I was going to ask if you wanted me to leave." She says, amiling. "But I guess you don't really mind, huh?"  
  
At first, I am shocked. How does she know.? Then I realize. I smirk at her. "I guess not." I answer her question. "However, "I pause, grinning. "Don't you have a performance to go to?"  
  
Six's smile drops. "Uh, yeah." She slowly gets out of my bed, and turns around grinning. "If you wanna know why I was here, ask Logan." She pauses, then adds solemnly "The cure will be ready soon. I just need blood samples from you and Logan." She then turns and leaves.  
  
I am surprised really. I mean, I knew she could cure it if she wanted to, but it just all seemed unreal. Now it's like someone has turned a light on. I'll be able to touch Logan soon! I smile, then a thought crosses my mind. Why was Six in my bed this morning?!  
  
Seattle, 2021 The Crash 9:06 PM  
  
I cannot believe how crappy my life really is. I stare into my beer, feeling sorry for myself. I know it's stupid, but I kinda hoped that after the whole virus thing, Logan might even CONSIDER dating me! But no! No Logan for Asha! Ugh!  
  
It's just not fair. I would make such a better girlfriend than Max. She's so. Unreliable, so young, so. Annoyingly brilliant and beautiful. OK, so maybe they belong together or whatever. But it's still not fair.  
  
I guess I should try and forget about Logan, and enjoy my night. I start to pay attention to the band. The (Very young) Lead singer and guitarist is strumming the start of a new song. I don't know what it is about her, but she's very. haunting. Yeah, that's the word. Beautiful, yet you can see the sorrow in her rainy-day blue eyes. I pay attention to the song she's playing.  
  
You can make me free You can make me smile You can make me be Like a little child  
  
You can melt the ice that chills my body You can dry my every tear You make the lonely hours disappear  
  
You can make me free You can make me rise You can make me see So open up my eyes Don't you know my only real moments Are the ones I spend with you How I long to drink some wine again with you  
  
I can take to the skies I can soar like a bird with its heart full of song Won't you color my eyes I've been waiting so long  
  
You can make me free You can make me cry You can make it so much better If you would only try  
  
And if I must wait a lonely lifetime Until I am with you, my love I will wait but you'll be what I'm dreamin' of  
  
I can take to the skies I can soar like a bird with his heart full of song Won't you cover my eyes I've been waiting so long  
  
You can make me free You can make me cry You can make it so much better If you would only try  
  
And if I must wait a lonely lifetime Until I am with you, my love I will wait but you'll be what I'm dreamin' of  
  
I can take to the skies I can soar like a bird with his heart full of song Won't you cover my eyes I've been waiting so long  
  
You can make me free You can make me cry You can make it so much better If you would only try  
  
And if I must wait a lonely lifetime Until I am with you, my love I will wait but you'll be what I'm dreamin' of  
  
You can make me free You can make me cry You can make it so much better If you would only try  
  
  
  
Whoa! It's like this girl just read my mind! I shake my head. No, that's impossible.  
  
Seattle 2021 South Market Street 2:01 AM  
  
God am I tired. I didn't expect to be performing for so long tonight, but the crowd just kept wanting more. The annoying thing is that I was hoping to get Max and Logan's blood samples before they went to bed, but I guess I'll have to wait till morning. Damn.  
  
I walk slowly through Sebastian's place, and go to sit in the lab. I don't really have anything that I can do, so I just sit there thinking. I desperately want to know who my parents are, but I have to wait. Max said she'd try and find out, but really, how's she supposed to find out. Logan said he'd try to hack into Manticcore's infrastructure to find out, but I know that will take awhile.  
  
I just want to know who they are. I want to know whether there is any possibility that someone could love me, and I guess that parents are the best place to look, right? I sigh. It's just so annoying. I mean, normal people get to know who their parents are. Well most of them anyway. Normal kids grow up not realising how lost they'd be if they didn't know who their parents were. Geez, it just doesn't seem that much to ask!  
  
At that thought I start to cry quietly. I usually don't cry. Ever. But it just hurts so much, I can't help it.  
  
Seattle 2021 Outside Sebastian's lab 3:31 AM  
  
I can't believe what I'm seeing. I'm standing outside my lab, watching Six cry. Not like the child she is, but silently shaking, tears running down her cheeks. I don't know what to do. I know she'd drop-kick me to the end of Seattle if I walked in on her, so I head off to find Max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A big thanks to all those who've reviewed - you make my day each time :) Please keep them coming :) 


	5. crying

Disclaimer: see ch1  
  
A/N: OK, sorry it took awhile to update, and I KNOW it's too short, but I've been so busy with school. Plus, my birthday was on the 18th of Feb, so I had to go buy myself lots of presents :) Anyways, this chapter had to end here, because I think I will reveal some important things in the next chapter :)  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's guest room 3:32 AM  
  
I awake suddenly, springing up from the bed, and searching for the source of the noise that penetrated my sleep. There are an amazing amount of thoughts running through my sleep-clouded mind. How the hell did someone break into Sebastian's place? How will I stop them? And, most importantly, are Logan and Six OK?  
  
As soon as I calm myself down, I realise that my night-time intruder is Logan. I sigh at that thought. How I wish he was here for a different reason. But it he looks worried - he must need my help with something.  
  
"Logan? What's up? I ask, trying not to sound pissed that he woke me up.  
  
"Uh." He pauses, obviously uncomfortable being in my room with our present relationship situation. "I need your help." He eventually gets out.  
  
I smile. "What is it?" I ask.  
  
"Six. She's, well, she's crying, and I thought, well I thought - "  
  
"You thought that if I went to see what's wrong, I might have a better chance of keeping my head where it is than you would, huh?"  
  
Logan smiles in relief. "Yeah. You saw how she reacted last time I tried to help." He says sarcastically.  
  
"OK." I get up out of bed, and follow Logan, presumably to where Six is. I watch him walk, and I can't help smiling. Even though Six rejected his help, he still wants to help her. I sigh. Trust me to find the perfect guy, and then not be able to touch him. Oh well, hopefully that'll be fixed soon. I hope.  
  
Seattle. 2021 Sebastian's lab 3:43 AM  
  
I wipe my eyes hurriedly, telling myself to stop being so stupid. I can look after myself, I don't need parents, or people to love me. All I need is me. If you want something done right, better do it yourself. I've always said that. But right now, I just wish there was someone here, anyone, just to say that they really care about me. Someone who doesn't want anything from me, who just wants to be around me. I guess I'm too young really to be thinking of a boyfriend for this, but I don't know. Parents, friends. I just need someone. I sigh, starting to cry again, all the while my brain is chanting *Weak, child, soldiers don't cry*  
  
I start when I hear the door to the lab opening. Who could be up at this time of night?! I mean, Logan might be, but I don't think he'd want to comfort me after the reaction he got last time. I stare into the darkness, adjusting my night vision. It's Max. She just stands there, looking at me. She looks worried, but (Thankfully) not in a pitying way. She slowly walks forward, as if to ask permission, and sits down next to me on the floor. As soon as she does this, I start to sob loudly - I can't stop. Max just hugs me hard, and holds me.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's guestroom 4:05 AM  
  
I try not to wake Six as I stand up and pick her up. The poor kid was totally worn out after her crying jag. She cried herself to sleep. I have wondered, since I met Six, how feeling other people's emotions must affect her. I mean, it's gotta be pretty overwhelming, especially for someone her age. I must ask her about that.  
  
I eventually get to Six's room, and I set her down on the bed. I look at her, wondering if she needs to change her clothes before going to bed. She's not wearing any shoes, and the clothes she has on look pretty comfortable, so I put her under the covers and tuck her in. She moans quietly and rolls over onto her stomach. I chuckle as I leave her room. She really is only a kid.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 10:20 AM  
  
"And I say, hey hey hey hey  
  
I said hey, what's going on?  
  
ooh, ooh ooh  
  
and I try, oh my god do I try  
  
I try all the time, in this institution  
  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
  
I pray every single day  
  
For a revolution."  
I sing along to the radio as I place another slide under the microscope. It's been a good morning for me, considering what happened last night. Although I would rather that no-one saw me crying, if someone had to, at least it was Max. I know she understands, and she never pities me - trust me, I could tell if she did.  
  
I continue humming to myself as I look at Max's blood sample. She let me take it earlier this morning when we got up. Logan, on the other hand, is such a lazy bugger - I'll have to wait until he gets up to do his. Although, I have a right mind to sneak into his room and jab a needle in his leg - it's not like he'd feel it anyway. I smile. No, I'd better wait till he gets up. Plus, I have to do some work with Max's blood before I start on Logan's.  
  
I observe the virus in Max's blood. Yep, as I expected. Nasty one, that is. Ah well, I'll soon have it killed. I take a sample of the blood and put it into one of Sebastian's machines. Now I just have to wait about 5 minutes for the computer to print out a copy of Max's DNA. It should be interesting - I've never had the chance to do this with X5 DNA - only my own half-breed stuff.  
  
I pace around the lab while I'm waiting, trying to calm myself down. After last night's performance at the Crash, I don't think I can handle too many more emotions for a couple of days. Sometimes it can really get to me. I sigh. The computer's taking forever to spit out Max's DNA code, so I go to make myself some breakfast while I'm waiting.  
A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers - I love you guys :) 


	6. Revealed

Disclaimer: see chpt 1 A/N: OK, so here is the interesting chapter I suppose. I hope you guys like it. I actually got a review that kind of upset me for the last chapter, and I wanted to address an issue. This story was written as an introspective piece. I'm sorry if the point of view annoys anyone or whatever, but this is just the way that I felt I had to write this story. I'm doing my best. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. There is a big revelation in it, and the virus is almost cured (Yes, you fellow shippers can now be happy :)). Anyways, enjoy :)  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's Guest room 2:56 AM  
  
Sometimes I can't help wondering how my life will turn out. I mean, I'm an X5. Does that mean that my life will always be extraordinary, or will I eventually settle down, have kids? I sigh at the thought. It's weird, I mean, I'm what? 20, 21? Why should I even worry about it? Plus, God knows I could be dead tomorrow.  
  
And there's another interesting topic. God. I wonder if it's funny that I really do believe that someone is out there. I mean, I'm so not into all that religious stuff, but I guess there's gotta be something bigger. Oh well.  
  
See, this is the problem with not sleeping. I have way too much time to think. It's like I can't shut my damn brain off. When it's daytime, I can go to work, talk to Logan, go to Crash. It's so easy not to think. But, before I know it,3AM comes around, and I'm all alone. I sigh and turn over. I gotta get some sleep. I'm pretty sure Six is almost ready with the cure, and when that's done, I'm gonna need to be alert - Logan and I will have to talk.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's lab 2:57 AM  
  
I sigh and rub my eyes. I thought I'd have all morning to finish with the virus stuff, but no! I had to go and perform - again! I swear to God, if I have a nervous breakdown, I'm so gonna kill my manager. Oh well, at least now I have Logan's blood sample to work with. I smile to myself as I remember the ordeal of taking Logan's blood. Men are such wimps. I chuckle as I sit down in front of the DNA decoder, and pull out the sheets with Max's DNA printed on them. I'm very interested to see what her DNA looks like. After all, she says that she has cat and shark DNA - it'll be interesting to see what else is in the cocktail.  
  
But, before I look at Max's DNA, I think I'll put Logan's in the decoder. I'll need both their DNA codes in front of me when I'm creating the virus cure - I want to make sure I zap the damn bug once and for all. I know that I have a long night ahead of me, so I get down to work.  
  
Gillette, Wyoming, 2009 Manticore training facility 6:04 AM  
  
Shit shit shit! I cannot believe she escaped! I mean, it would be bad enough that the rest of them escaped, but 452? Oh God, I am officially screwed! I know that we're all in trouble for letting them escape, but I was the only one that knew. I was the only one she told about her destiny. I was supposed to stop her fulfilling it, but now. She's out in the world, and she can do anything she wants.  
  
She is so going to kill me. I mean, all she wanted in life was to stop Sandeman's plan - to make 452 turn to the dark side. And now what have I done?! This is like a bad dream. All I know is, I have to catch her, get her back. I will catch her, or my name's not Donald Lydecker.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's penthouse 10:21 AM  
  
Every time I walk into this apartment, I'm reminded of all the time that Max and I have spent here. It's weird. Of all the places I've ever lived, this one has felt most like home to me. I'm pretty sure that's because of Max. It's like, since the first time she walked in the door (OK, so since the first time she entered through my skylight, whatever), she permanently left a piece of her soul here.  
  
I wheel in slowly and head towards my room. I need to get some clothing for myself, because I would think that we'll be staying at Sebastian's for a little while longer. I know Six is almost done with the virus cure, but I think Max and I will want to spend some time with the person who cured the virus, you know, to get to know her and stuff. Ah, who am I kidding? We'll need to be kept in a position where we can't jump each others bones, at least for a few days - we're not ready for that until we've done some talking. I sigh. Oh well, at least I'll be able to touch Max soon. I smile at the thought.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's Lab 10:30 AM  
  
I walk into the lab in search of Six. I haven't seen her all day, and it's a bit of a worry. I mean, the kid's got as big an appetite as I have, and if I don't see her come in search of food at least once every two hours, I get worried.  
  
I pause as I enter the sterile room, hoping to see Six instead of having to search for her. I see her sitting in the corner, just staring into space. That's very strange. She must have sensed my confusion, because now she's looking at me. I wish I had her power of reading emotions, because she's giving me a very strange look.  
  
"What's up, kiddo?" I ask softly/  
  
"Uh, nothing." She pauses. "I'm just about finished the cure. I mean, it should be done by tomorrow."  
  
"Well, don't pull an all-nighter again." I smile "It's not good for you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well" I say, confused. "I'll let you get back to it."  
  
I walk out of the room, puzzled. Six is usually all talk, especially with me. I guess she trusts me or something. There is definitely something wrong. Maybe I did something wrong? I pause at that thought. That makes me care more than I'd like. After all, I'm already too attached to Logan, I shouldn't get attached to Six as well. I sigh. I'm just gonna try not to think about that.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's guest room 2:03 AM  
  
I can't believe it. I mean, what a coincidence. You would not believe the shock I got when I looked at Max and Logan's DNA and saw, well, me. I mean, I'm their child, genetically speaking anyway. I still can't process this.  
  
I've tried to sleep, after all, I finished the virus cure 3 hours ago, but I can't. I can't help thinking: what do I do? I mean, you can't just walk up to a person and say 'Hi Mum, dad, how you doing?' can you? I mean, Max is only 21! She wouldn't want a child, let alone me as a child. And Logan. Well, he's old enough, I guess. But only just. And he's a guy, so he'd freak out right?  
  
Also, after the virus is cured, I want them to sort things out for themselves. They shouldn't feel obliged to stay together because of me. I mean, they didn't ask for a child, they shouldn't have to deal with me, right? It makes it all the worse, because if they find out, I'll know that they don't want me. At least if I don't tell them, I can pretend that they might want me. I'll tell them eventually. Maybe.  
~The Next Day~  
  
Seattle, 2021 The Crash 10:05 PM  
  
I watch the crowd. The performance tonight isn't going well, mainly because Max and Logan are sitting in the audience. I gave Max the virus cure, but they have to wait until tomorrow morning to touch, so they're nervous. Their emotions are overpowering everyone else's in the room. Or maybe I was designed to feel their emotions the strongest. Either way, I'm gonna really have to concentrate to find a subject for our next song.  
  
Ahhh,well. I'm just going to have to go with my own emotions tonight. I think the people at Crash are kinda sick of hearing about how Max and Logan feel. So I start to sing.  
  
Suppose I said  
  
I am on my best behavior  
  
And there are times  
  
I lose my worried mind  
  
Would you want me when I'm not myself?  
  
Wait it out while I am someone else?  
  
Suppose I said  
  
Colors change for no good reason  
  
And words will go  
  
From poetry to prose  
  
Would you want me when I'm not myself?  
  
Wait it out while I am someone else?  
  
And I, in time, will come around  
  
I always do for you  
  
Suppose I said  
  
You're my saving grace?  
As I finish the song, I realise that Max is giving me a funny look. I hope she doesn't figure it out. 


	7. healing

Disclaimer: see chpt. 1 A/N: OK, here we go. THE VIRUS IS CURED!!! Yays! This chapter is leading up to a big change in Max and Logan's relationship, so bare with me. Also, I haven't decided whether or not to write an NC-17 chapter. I'm not sure anyone is interested, but I'll see how I feel when that part of the story comes up ;) Anyways, enjoy.  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's Penthouse 11:23 PM  
  
As I follow Logan and Six into the penthouse, I'm kind of wondering to myself if this is a good idea. I mean, as soon as Logan and I can touch. Let's just say that Six probably shouldn't be here for that. A shiver runs down my spine at this thought. I can't believe that Logan and I. Well, I mean, we could. We will. well. Let's just say that I'm not exactly experienced in that area. And the thought of Logan and I. It's pretty scary.  
  
I can't help watching Six as we enter the kitchen. She seemed pretty happy with the idea of her staying with Logan and I for awhile - get out of Seb's hair and all - but she looks strangely apprehensive. I can't help thinking that she's somehow scared of me. Or maybe of Logan. I just don't understand. I think I'll just concentrate on the good thoughts for now: 10 hours until we're cured!  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's bedroom 1:00 AM  
  
8 hours until the virus is cured. I can't believe it. For months, all I've wanted is to touch Max, and now. Don't get me wrong, I love Max, I want to be with her. But the talking is so hard. I know it has to come before anything else, but I really do have baggage. Max does too, and hence I say that this talking thing will be hard. I mean, what do you say? Can we start from where we left off? So much has changed in the last months.  
  
Also, Six is worrying me. There is most definitely something wrong with her. Although she seemed happy to come and spend time with Max and I, she's acting very skittish. I have this overwhelming urge to tell her that everything is going to be OK. I feel protective of her, like I do with Max. It's a bit strange really.  
  
I'm just sitting in bed at the moment. At this time of night, all I can do is think. I must admit, I'm a bit of an insomniac. But still, I think I'll try to get some sleep.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's guestroom 2:30AM  
  
I can't tell them, they wouldn't want me. I can't tell them, they wouldn't want me. I keep chanting this mantra in my head. If I stop, I'll go and tell them, and then I won't get to spend any time with them. They need to decide if they want to be together. They shouldn't factor my into the equation - they never chose to have me.  
  
It's so hard though. I mean, what do I say? How do I act around them? I can't help looking at them and wondering what life would be like as their child. If we were a family. But life never works out like that. It never goes the happy way - especially not for me. So, I think it's just better to pretend that I don't know that I'm sleeping almost right next to my mother and father, and to get on with my life. As soon as I'm sure the virus is cured, I'll go. I'll come and see Max and Logan once in awhile, but I'll stay away most of the time. It's for the best.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's loungeroom 8:56 AM  
  
We all sit around in silence, watching the clock. There's 4 minutes left until Logan and I can touch. It's like everything is moving in slow motion, but at the same time, it's too fast. My mind is racing. I can't be ready for this. In my heart I know that the virus provided another legitimate excuse for those oh so safe emotional barriers to resurrect themselves, and I don't know if I can break them down this time, or if Logan will even be interested in trying. It's one thing to love someone, but to constantly deal with their incapability to express their emotions. That's another thing altogether.  
  
I sit and stare at the floor. When the time comes, I don't know if I'll be able to look at Logan. It's too hard. My head is telling me to get out of a potentially dangerous situation. Run, now, and never look back. But I can't do that to Logan - not now. Not after all we've been through. We both need to sort our relationship out, or we'll spend the rest of our lives thinking what if?  
  
Before I know it, it's 9 o'clock. I know that Logan and I have to touch, to make sure the cure worked, before Six leaves. Despite the fact that I've seen Six at her worst, I know that I have to hold my composure until she leaves the room. But still, I have to touch Logan.  
  
Six and Logan are both staring at me now. Waiting for me to make a move. So I will. As I reach my hand out to touch Logan, I am suddenly at peace. I trust Six, I know that this cure will work. I also know that, at least for now, Logan and I don't have to talk. I figure Logan and I have a good 5 minutes before that happens. I have to laugh at myself for this thought. I'm just having a typical procrastination moment - I won't worry about the hard stuff until I absolutely have to.  
  
As soon as my hand touches the skin on Logan's bare arm, I feel like crying. Six and I watch him intently for any sign of a rash, a fever - anything. But none comes. Logan and I just stare at each other, unable to move. In the back of my mind, I know that Six has left the apartment, but I honestly can't bring myself to pay attention to anything except Logan.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's loungeroom 9:15 AM  
  
I stare at Max as she leads me over to the couch, and we sit down. I can't believe that we can actually touch! This thought prompts me to squeeze Max's hand, and she whips her head around to look at me.  
  
"Logan." Max trails off. She looks confused. It's like she's trying to make a decision, but her mind is being torn between two outcomes. Before I know what is happening, Max is kissing me. I take a second to react, but then I kiss her back.  
  
I know that we are getting carried away now, but I can't bring myself to stop the passionate woman in front of me. Eventually though, I need to breathe. I pull out of our embrace, but our faces are still only and inch apart. We are both breathing heavily, and I can't tear my gaze away from my beautiful Max.  
  
"Max" I pause, gathering my thoughts "We have to talk, before this goes any further."  
  
I watch Max slump down against the couch. "I know" She sighs.  
  
We are silent for a few minutes, both trying to work out where to start. So much has happened since before Max was captured. I need to tell her how much I missed her, how glad I was to see her come back, even if we couldn't touch. But I stay silent. I know that, for this to work, Max has to initiate the talking. It's hard for her, even harder than it is for me, to discuss her feelings, and I need her to tell me how she feels.  
  
Seattle 2021 South Market St. 10:34 AM  
  
I keep wondering how Max and Logan are going. I mean, apart from banging the gong. Hehe, that isn't a thought I particularly want to entertain right now. But I know that they're probably still only talking. Yea, being an empath certainly has its advantages.  
  
I know that I'll have to stay away from the penthouse at leat until tomorrow morning, so I think I'll go and see the band. Maybe they'll be up to a rehearsal. Eh, it's not like I've got anything better to do.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's Loungeroom 6:15 PM  
  
I am totally exhausted. Logan and I spent the entire day talking. I am incredibly unused to talking about things like we did today. I'm also amazed that I didn't realise how Logan feels. I feel like such an idiot. I didn't even think to consider that, like me, Logan feels insecure and helpless sometimes.  
  
But I am glad we talked. I mean, we've decided to take our relationship slowly, and we got a lot out in the open. The whole Asha/Rafer/Alec thing got sorted, which is good. I don't know why Logan and I found it so hard to talk when I still had the virus, but I'm just glad that we were given the opportunity to sort it all out.  
  
I'm sitting now, waiting for Logan to finish cooking his latest culinary miracle. It's hard for me to believe that we are actually together now, but I'm really happy about it. I just hope it all works out. 


	8. confusions

Disclaimer: see chpt1 A/n: yay! Chapter 8! Don't worry, the next chapter will be rather action- filled :) this one is pretty good too I reckon :) Ah well, I know it took longer than normal, but I have a BIG workload. Anyways, enjoy :)  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's dining room 7:56 PM  
  
I can't help staring at Max as she absent-mindedly picks at her food. She usually eats fast, grinning the whole time. I had hoped that our talk today would have made her happy, and I think it did, but I can't help wondering what's making her worry. I sigh, sifting through the events of the day, trying to work out why Max would be upset. And why Six was acting so strangely yesterday.  
  
Oh well, my main aim today is to make Max happy, so that is what I will do. As soon as we finish dinner, I'll ask her what's wrong.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's living room 8:30 PM  
  
'What's wrong' he asks me. Geez, how am I supposed to answer that. Yeah, I'd like to see his reaction to 'Gee, Logan, I don't wanna have sex with you k?' I sigh. I love Logan more than I've ever loved anything or anyone in my life. I would die for him. However, I'm not ready to have sex with him. Not right now anyway. I really do not want to screw this relationship up. But how do I tell Logan that?  
  
Seattle 2021 Meech's garage 8:45 PM  
  
"Meech, are you sure it's OK for me to stay here?" I ask my manager tentatively. Although I do have my own place, I really do not want to stay alone tonight.  
  
"Sure hun." Meech grins at me. "Wouldn't want my star performer to be all lonely"  
  
I gasp, pretending to be insulted. "You are so mean, Meech!"  
  
"Sorry kiddo." She pauses "I'm glad to have you here, you're always welcome."  
  
I sigh. "Thanks Meech. I'll go check on Max and Logan tomorrow. Hopefully the lovin' will be over."  
  
Meech makes a face. "TMI Six. Anyway, go to sleep. You have an early gig tomorrow."  
  
After Meech leaves the room, my mind starts to wander. What am I going to do about Max and Logan. I mean, I guess they deserve to know about me. I just don't want them to feel any obligation towards me. It's just not fair on them. But I guess I do have to tell them, it's only fair. The question is, how do I do it. And when? Ugh, I'm never gonna get to sleep at this rate!  
  
Usually when I can't sleep, I sing softly to myself. So I start humming. I pause and wonder where this song came from.  
  
When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.  
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's guestroom 10:40 PM  
  
OK, so he took that pretty well. I mean, he is very understanding, I just kind of expected him to be more. upset about it. Does that mean he's not physically attracted to me? Oh how I hate not being able to sleep. I sigh. I have this sudden urge to sing. Sometimes I try to sing myself to sleep, so I think I'll try that now. I start to hum, and I wonder how long it is since I've heard this song.  
  
When your day is night alone,  
  
If you feel like letting go,  
  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.  
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone  
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.  
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's bedroom 11:06 PM  
  
You can sleep, just pretend Max isn't in the same room. Maybe if I keep telling myself this, it'll come true. I sigh. I totally understand where Max is coming from with the sex thing. I mean, I wouldn't have said no (Come on, I am a guy after all), but respect Max, I love her. We really shouldn't do something that either of us will regret. This is by far the best relationship I've ever had, and I refuse to screw it up.  
  
Still, I did manage to fall in love with the best looking woman in Seattle. Possibly the best looking woman in the world. Ever sonce we met, I've found her physically attractive, but after my accident. My self-esteem didn't exactly come through that one intact. Then, after I got to know Max, I had too much respect for her to hit on her. I mean, I was attracted to her, but she's my best friend. At that stage, that's all we were, so I didn't try anything.  
  
I guess Max was a little nervous when she told me about how she felt. She must think I'm sort of typical male or something, because she seemed afraid to tell me how she felt. I'm just wondering. I mean, Max said she didn't have a problem with the chair. I usually stand anyway, thanks to the exo. But obviously I wouldn't be able to use that in the bedroom. Maybe Max is now just realising that she's semi-committed herself to a cripple.  
  
Seattle, 2017 South Market St. 10:31 PM  
  
I'm closing in on her, I know I am. The thing is, Max was created different to the others. Sure, I can't catch any of the other kids, but I know deep down that I won't be able to catch Max. But I have to try. The boss is dead, but her son. Let's just say that I'm skating on thin ice. If I don't get Max soon, I'm as good as dead.  
  
So I guess I'll continue this little charade, and just hope that Max slips up. I know she was created to be perfect, but I think that applies in a different way with her. I mean, the question has always been, what is perfect? My theory is that Max was designed from another person's idea of perfect. I guess I'll never know what Max has in her. Unless of course I catch her.  
  
Seattle, 2021 JamPony 1:04 PM  
  
I walk slowly into JamPony. I don't really know if approaching Max at work is such a good idea, but I don't want to go to Logan's, just in case. well, you know. Max might not be here anyway, but I just want to talk to her.  
  
When I walk in, I see Max's boss, Normal. I know who he is straight away - mega anger problems there. I also see some other people. There's a Jamaican guy (Excessive happiness - "It's all good"), a tall weedy guy (Total dumbass, I'll leave it at that) and a young dark lady.  
  
I walk over to this lady, I figure she's gotta be Max's best friend, Original Cindy.  
  
"Hi." I approach her tentatively, but I'm not getting any hostile vibes.  
  
"Hey sugah" She smiles at me. "You must be Six. Max told me about you."  
  
"Oh." I pause, a little surprised. "Um, well, is Max around?"  
  
"Nah, she's back at our place."  
  
"I thought she'd still be at Logan's" I'm a little surprised about this.  
  
"I don't know" Cindy shrugs "Somethin went down, but I ain't had any luck getting it outta the girl"  
  
"OK." I pause. "Well, I'll go see her later."  
  
"OK, bye sugah"  
  
I return Cindy's goodbyes absent-mindedly. I wonder what happened with Max and Logan. If they don't get together. I'm hit suddenly by a wave of sadness. I guess that, since I've found out about my parents I kinda hoped that we could be a family one day. I sigh. I guess I'll just have to let them figure it out for themselves,  
  
Seattle, 2021 Max's bedroom 3:43 PM  
  
I can't believe it hurts so much. I mean, Logan and I haven't even had a fight, but I know that I hurt his feelings. I didn't mean to, but it happened. I think I'd better go over there and talk to him. After all, this relationship won't work if we're not honest with each other. I guess I'll go over tonight for dinner. I wonder what he'll cook. 


	9. Sleep

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 A/N: Another chapter. I can't believe that I'm even posting it after the underwhelming amount of reviews I got for the last one. But hey, I love this story, and if noone else does, I guess that's life. Anyways, we're moving forward - I don't think there'll be many more chapters, but we will see. Enjoy :)  
Seattle 2021 Logan's penthouse 7:39 PM  
  
It's so strange. Max and I know each other very well, yet we still can't talk about some things. Like last night, for example. Once I knew what was wrong with Max, I should have not only told her that it was OK (Which I did do), but also told her that I am attracted to her. God, how stupid am I? It took me a whole hour after she left this morning that I had neglected to tell her just how much I am attracted to her. She probably spent the day wondering what she did wrong. That is, of course, if she's even attracted to me. Ugh! See what I mean about not being able to talk to each other? I really hope Max comes over for dinner tonight. We need to talk about all this stuff, because when it comes to Max, she's not just another girlfriend. I may have been married before, but I never felt like this. With Max, I'm playing for keeps, forever.  
  
As I put the finishing touches on our dinner, I have to remind myself that Max may not feel the same way.  
  
Seattle 2021 The crash 11:35 PM  
  
"Great set guys, thanks for coming!"  
  
I really like the manager of crash. She always says thankyou, and she always keeps hiring us. She is really nice. I don't know what I'm gonna do now. Meech said I could stay with her again, or I could go home. But I think I might go see Max and Logan first. I have a funny feeling they'll be at the penthouse, and I want to see if they're OK. Although I don't really want to walk in on anything. Oh well, I'll just break in and make sure they're alive, and I'll go.  
  
So here I am, on my way to Logan's place. It's surprising really, the similarities Max and I have. I'm riding my motorbike up to Logan's apartment, and I realise that's Max's bike is already there. They're very similar bikes. I suppose it's some sort of genetic connection or something. I smile at the thought. I wonder how Max would take it if I just told her everything. Would she ever want to see me again? Right now, that risk is just too big for me to take.  
  
As I walk up to Logan's apartment building, I decide that I may as well just climb up the fire escape. It's easier to get to the roof that way. When I reach the top, I walk along trying to find Logan's skylight. I know he has one, I saw it when I was at his apartment. As soon as I find it, I peek in. Argh, I can only see into the hallway, and noone is in there. I'm going to have to go in and find them. I sigh to myself as I open the skylight and drop silently into Logan's hallway. I wonder where they are. Suddenly I am hit by emotions coming from Logan's bedroom. At first I think I'd better stay away, but then I figure out that they're asleep. I peek my head into the room. They're curled up together on Logan's bed. I shut the door and wander into the guestroom. I can't be bothered going anywhere. I fall asleep quickly, hoping I don't dream.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's bedroom 8:51 AM  
  
I can't believe we're actually here. I mean, that Max actually stayed with me. I smile to myself. I know she's not ready for sex, but at least now she knows how I feel about her, and I know how she feels about me. It's amazing to me that a woman like Max could be attracted to me, but she insists that I turn her on. I find it strange, but who am I to argue?  
  
I'm just lying here, enjoying her comforting warmth on my chest. She sighs in her sleep, stirring. Her eyes open slowly, and she grins at me.  
  
"Morning." "Hey" I reply, grinning back. "Breakfast?" She asks, raising her eyebrows questioningly. I grin. "Sure, come on."  
  
Seattle 2021 Six's apartment 11:06 AM  
  
As soon as I heard the lovebirds wake this morning, I had to leave. I just can't face them right now. I don't know, maybe it's stupid, but I need them to work things out, and then I'll consider telling them the truth.  
  
Meanwhile, I've decided that today I'm going to work on my writing. I do write songs of my own, I just don't perform them. I guess it seems like too much of an invasion of my privacy or something. I don't know, I just felt like writing today, so I will.  
  
I've had one particular melody stuck in my head for awhile, and I've decided to turn it into a song.  
  
Leaning on the wall It's funny You look so small How much can one person see Before they cease to be?  
  
You think that life will hold you up But really, it's not enough You've climbed so far, now you fall Still leaning against the wall  
  
The question becomes who's holding up who? You're holding the wall or does it hold you? You've climbed so far, now you fall Still leaning against the wall  
  
For all in life that's come to pass Ask yourself, is it farce I'm too scared to admit I'm wrong That's why I wrote this song  
  
Is everything as it really appears? It has appeared so, throughout the years But one day, you'll cease to fall When you lean against the wall.  
  
Seattle 2021 Jam Pony 10:05 AM  
  
"Well well well, look who's decided to grace us with her presence!"  
  
I sigh at Normal's bipping and roll my eyes. But even his annoyingness can't change my mood today. I had a great night with Logan, and a great morning, and I'm happy. It's strange, but I'm not complaining. For once in my life things are going right, and I want it to stay that way. I also want to talk to Six, to thank her for all she's done. She didn't have to help us, even though she is Manticore, but she did.  
  
I also want to find out more about her. She told Logan that her designation is XL6-452. Funny thing is, I've never heard of any unit with these designations. Don't get me wrong, I know Six is Manticore, I just want to know exactly where she came from, why she was made. That whole empathic thing is not like Manticore at all. In fact, she's the first empath I've ever known to come out of Manticore. So, she must have a purpose, something that Manticore made her to do. And I want to find out what it is. I just hope Logan has her number.  
  
Seattle 2019 Gil's bar 2:03 AM  
  
I cannot believe the way my life has turned out. And endless search for two people. Hell, they're not even people, they're chimera's, mythical creatures. But if I don't find them, I'm officially screwed. And I know that even if I do find them, I may not have a job any more. After all, I'm an alcoholic. The boss' son knows that. The only reason I'm kept around is because I know Max better than any other officer. If I find her, well.  
  
I try to stand up, but realise I'm too drunk to do so. I guess I'm catching a cab home again tonight. And I'll get up in the morning, still having to face the catch-22 that is my life. 


	10. Talk of holidays

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 A/N: Chapter 10! Wow! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter peoples - you made my week! I'm sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I normally do, but alas I was occupied with music camp. Oh the fun. not! Ah well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Be advised, I am building up to something, so right now I'm just trying to get inside the characters' heads. Ciao :)  
Seattle 2021 Logan's guestroom 12:03 AM  
  
The funny thing about being empathic is that you are never really entirely surprised by anything. What people do, what they say, it's all something that I've felt before. I used to go to the poverty-stricken areas of Seattle to try and feel something different, but that only led to depression and despondency.  
  
Now though, lying here in the room next to my parents, I'm suddenly afraid. It's like I'm reading a story that I've read before, but I'm coming to a new chapter, and I don't know what's going to happen next. Frankly, it's terrifying. In a way though, I'm excited to. However small the chance is that Max and Logan could actually want to be my parents, it's still there.  
  
Ultimately though, it's a game that I've never played before; chance. Everything I've done on this life has been based on prior knowledge - what people are thinking, what they'll do. All of a sudden it's like my life has become a game of roulette - the wheel is spinning, the question is, where will it land?  
  
I sigh to myself, leaning back into the plush pillows of Logan's guest bed. I can't help it, I've begun to sleep in this room over the past few nights. I know I'll eventually be found out, but I just want to be near them.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's bedroom 3:05 AM  
  
As the world suddenly comes into a sharp focus, I realise that I'm not going to fall asleep again. It's weird, because although I've put my Manticore training behind me, there are some things that are just stamped into my proverbial blueprint, little need for sleep being one of them. Ever since Logan and I sorted things out last week, I've gotten a lot of sleep. I've certainly caught up on some much needed rest, but I am now faced with the fact that I'm just not going to sleep any more for now. I don't really mind though. Lying here with Logan is like a dream come true, and I'm going to enjoy it.  
  
Seattle 2021 Triad Motel 5:01 AM  
  
I know I'm close. For God's sake, if I don't find these girls soon, the whole operation will be shut down, and those freaks will be left to roam freely. The government will shut the Manticore retrieval and refreshing operation down, and then I will be officially screwed.  
  
I know that Max lives around here somewhere, but it's not as simple as getting a team in here to remove her. The conclave does not, and cannot afford to operate in that way. I have to remove her using conclave methods, and relocate her without the use of mass force. I sigh to myself. Good thing I don't feel pain or despair, or I'd be seriously pissed off right now.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's bedroom 8:09 AM  
  
I yawn loudly as I awake. My heart leaps suddenly (As it does every morning) when I realise that Max is here with me. I look over to her, and realise that she's awake.  
  
"Morning" I pull her out of what looks like deep thoughts. "Hi." She replies, grinning. "Sleep well?" She asks innocently. "Yeah. I gather you didn't sleep much" "Not really." She shrugs. "It's OK though. I love just lying here in your arms."  
  
At this point, all I can do is hug her to me, and chuckle. The feeling is certainly mutual.  
  
Seattle 2021 Jam Pony Express 10:05 AM  
  
I cannot believe this. My slacker workers are not only being the usual ingrates that they always are, but they can't even tell me where Max is. I tell you, if that girl couldn't deliver twice as fast as her colleagues, she'd be out the door. The amount I put up with. Max certainly should be grateful that I even pay her.  
  
I sigh to myself. I guess there's nothing that can be done right now. I'll just be sure to tell her how unwelcome her lateness is the next time I see her. She's probably off getting high, or whatever it is she does. There is most definitely something strange about that girl. I've always said it.  
  
Seattle 2021 Jeff's function centre 5:45 PM  
  
I love doing school balls. A room full of teenagers is so good to pick songs for. So many emotions to choose from. I scope out the room while the band finished setting up. I already have my song ready as we are ready to play. I tell the band what to play, and we start the song.  
  
My stupid mouth Has got me in trouble I said too much again To a date over dinner yesterday  
  
And I could see He was offended He said 'well anyway' Just dying for a subject change  
  
Oooh it's another social casualty Score one more for me How could I forget Mama said think before speaking No filter in my head Oh what's a girl to do I guess I'd better find one soon Yeah  
  
We bit our lips He looked out the window Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper I played a quick game of chess with the Salt and pepper shakers  
  
And I could see clearly An indelible line was drawn Between what was good What just slipped out and what went wrong  
  
Oooh the way he feels about me has changed Thanks for playing, try again How could I forget Mama said think before speaking No filter in my head Oh what's a girl to do I guess I'd better find one  
  
I'm never speaking up again It only hurts me I'd rather be a mystery than he desert me Oh I'm never speaking up again Starting now  
  
One more thing Whhy is it my fault So maybe I tried too hard But it's all because of this desire  
  
I just want to be liked Just wanna be funny Looks like the joke's on me So call me captain backfire  
  
I'm never speaking up again It only hurts me I'd rather be a mystery than he desert me  
  
Oh I'm never speaking up again I'm never speaking up again Starting now  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's kitchen 12:03 AM  
  
Man I am so hungry. Logan had better have cooked me something to eat. I smile to myself as the mental picture of Logan's cute "I'm so happy Max likes my cooking" grin.  
  
I just can't believe how easily I've slipped into the persona of girlfriend. It's quite amazing really. I smile as I walk into the kitchen to see Logan cooking.  
  
"Hey" There's that grin. I smile back. "What's cooking?" I ask. "Well that depends" He answers, mock-sternly. "On what?" I play along. "Whether or not you got the disk I wanted from the job tonight." I gasp in mock-horror. "Of course I got it! What kind of a cat-burglar would I be if I hadn't?" "Hmmmm." Logan grins and hands me a plate of food. We head over to sit at the table. As I start to eat, Logan and I start to talk. "So" He begins. "Since christmas is coming up, I was wondering if you'd like to celebrate here? We could invite Johua and Original Cindy, and Six." I grin at him. "Sounds like a plan" "Good." He replies, returning my grin.  
  
San Francisco, 2021 51 Rite street 2:03 AM  
  
Sometimes I can't help but wonder what happened to all of my siblings. I know it's stupid, but I've always hoped that one day I'd find them, and we could at least stay in touch with each other. I miss them so much. We went through so many things together, and I just want to know if they're happy, I want to talk to them, get to know them again.  
  
I sigh. I guess it will never happen though. This world is just too dangerous for us genetically enhanced killing machines to be happy. 


	11. Organising

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: OK, I know it's been awhile, AND it's short, but I'm on school holidays now, and I had to stop this chapter here. The next chapter will be the big christmas party, and it's gonna be interesting! Anyways, thanx to those who reviewed - I'll post again SOON!  
Seattle 2021 Logan's kitchen 12:06 PM  
  
As I walk into Logan's kitchen, I wonder where my ever-so-handsome boy is. Usually on workdays, he's a good little boy and has lunch ready for me when I come by, but he's not here today. I chuckle to myself. The ease at which I have fallen into being Logan's girlfriend is amazing, but I just feel so comfortable with the whole situation. The funny thing is, I really can't bring myself to care. I'm happy, and I'm gonna enjoy being happy for once.  
  
As I'm grinning to myself, the elusive Logan makes his appearance.  
  
"Max, I didn't know you were here yet!" He grins, walking forward and catching me in a bear hug.  
  
"Mmmm. I was just wondering why my personal chef hadn't left me any food." I pouted - an easy way to get Logan's attention.  
  
He groaned. "Actually, there's some sandwiches on the counter over there." He smirked at me. "Not a very observant cat burglar today, are we?"  
  
I gasp in mock horror, heading over to get the sandwiches. "Well that was just rude Mr. Cale."  
  
He just grinned at me. "Oh, I meant to tell you, Christmas is all organised."  
  
"Yeah?" God this man is so organised.  
  
"Everyone's coming. Cindy, Sketchy, Normal, Sebastian, Six." He trailed off.  
  
"You contacted Six?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. Her whole band's coming." At my quizzical look, he explained. "They're gonna play us some songs." He grinned.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Seattle 2021 Six's apartment 4:55 PM  
  
I couldn't believe it when Logan called to ask me to Christmas dinner. I mean, the man is my father, but he doesn't know that, and he didn't have to ask me to dinner, but he did. It made me really happy. I've gotta be careful though. I mean, if I'm too happy, he might clue in to what's going on.  
  
I sigh. The last couple of weeks have just seemed that way. I have to hold myself back from telling Max and Logan the truth, and I think it's beginning to ruin me, spiritually speaking.  
  
See, although Manticore obviously didn't mean to, they made my spirit integral to my gifts. I suppose it makes sense. I mean, how can a soulless being read other people's souls? Either way, I know that my gifts are very sensitive to my state of mind and spirit. Like any Manticore soldier, if I'm upset or hurt (Physically or mentally) in some way, my gifts are obviously not going to be at their peak. I sigh to myself. Thus the reason that I am on my way to bed at 5pm - I need to rest my gifts. Gotta be at my peak for Christmas dinner.  
  
Seattle 2021 South Market 5:55 PM  
  
Whenever I come to a city that I've never been to before, I always think two things. Number one, I wonder if any of my siblings live here, and number two, where's the nearest mall?  
  
So I got to Seattle, and apart from the constant thoughts of my siblings, I've been having a pretty good time. Turns out there's pretty good shopping, so once again I'm content. Of course, I'm gonna have to get a job here, and soon. I do like this place though, I think I'll stay for awhile.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's bedroom 2:34 AM  
  
I am actually really looking forward to our little Christmas celebration now. As well as all of our friends, Six is coming, and I really want to get to know her better. There's something about her that calls out to me, and I want to know what it is. Plus, she a genius with that guitar of hers, despite the fact that it looks like its seen better days. It'll be good not to have to worry about entertainment music-wise. Six seemed more than happy to oblige.  
  
I just love watching Max sleep. The first couple of nights that she slept here, she seemed a little uncomfortable. Not that she'd tell me that or anything. It was just the little things I noticed, like her hair. For the first couple of nights, she wore her hair tied up - maybe she thought it'd get in my way or something. When she became more comfortable though, she started to wear it out to bed. I like it that way. I love how her hair lies across the pillow, like a soft cloud of dust. She hasn't cut it since she got back from Manticore, so it keeps getting longer. I can't help twirling a stray piece around my finger as I watch her sleep peacefully. I sigh, contented. I could definitely get used to this.  
  
Seattle 2021 Six's apartment 11:06 AM  
  
Six has always been an interesting girl. Ever since I met her I knew there was something going on, but she'd never tell me what the deal was. I may be her manager, but I'm certainly not her confidant. That's if she even has a confidant.  
  
I'm reluctant to wake her up this morning. She's sleeping peacefully, and I always seem to think that she doesn't get enough sleep, so I'm very tempted to leave her where she is. After all, it's not like she needs to rehearse with the band - she's practically a musical genius. However, it's very unlike her to be late for a rehearsal. She's so dedicated to everything she does; it's just not like her. 


	12. christmas

Disclaimer: See chpt 1. A/N: Phew! This is the longest chapter of this story so far, and I must say that a lot happens! I hope you guys like it. :) A/N2: I have posted an update at the bottom of the page  
  
Seattle 2021 Six's apartment 12:04 PM  
  
As the world slowly comes into focus, I realise that the sun is up. Since when I have slept from 5pm until sunrise? I look out the window and realise that it's way past sunrise. Shit! I must've missed the rehearsal. Why in the hell didn't someone come and wake me up?  
  
I walk out into the kitchen, my bare feet making almost no noise on the wooden floorboards. When I reach the kitchen, I see that someone has left a note on the counter.  
  
Dear Six,  
  
I came by this morning when you didn't turn up for rehearsal. You looked so peaceful sleeping - I didn't want to wake you up. Don't worry about the rehearsal, the guys got on OK without you. It's not like you need the practise anyway. I'll stop by later - maybe around 5 or so to see how you're doing. Don't think you can fool me girly, I know that everything is not right in your world. I'll see you tonight  
  
-Meech  
  
I sigh to myself when I finish reading the letter. Curse Meech for being able to tell when something's wrong. Now I need to think up a plausible excuse for Meech before this afternoon.  
  
Seattle 2021 Jam pony messenger service 2:53 PM  
  
"So boo, whatcha gonna get richboy for christmas?"  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes at Cindy's question. After all, Christmas is tomorrow. Why wouldn't I have gotten Logan a present yet? Because I'm stupid, that's why!  
  
"I don't know OC." I answer her question as I sit down next to her locker. "I mean, geez. The man has everything. What the hell am I supposed to get him?"  
  
OC grins at me as she slams her locker shut. "I don't know boo." She smirks at me. "There is one thing that Rich hasn't had yet" she finishes, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Cindy!" I gasp at her in surprise, promptly turning red at her suggestion.  
  
"Well boo, come on. It's not like the man doesn't want you." She grins. "Or that you don't want him." She adds, under her breath, walking away.  
  
"I heard that!" I yell after her.  
  
Well, that certainly has left me with a lot to think about.  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's apartment 8:03 PM  
  
I watch as Max devours her dinner, grinning the entire time. I absolutely love cooking for Max, because I know she'll always love what I cook her. I can't help smiling at her obvious enjoyment when it comes to food.  
  
I spent the entire week trying to work out what to get Max for Christmas - I mean, what do you get the person that you love most in the world for a Christmas present? Everything I thought of just didn't seem good enough. Plus, I don't really think Max would react well to jewellery, or flowers. In all actuality, I should probably get her a case of motor oil. I smile to myself. That would be the easy way out - getting her something that is reminiscent of our old relationship - the one where we're 'not like that'. I know that this present is important. I need to show Max that she's special to me, and not just in a friend way. But how do you show someone that you can't live without them? How do I tell Max that I can't imagine a day in my life without her? This is not gonna be easy.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's apartment 5:30 PM CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
As I nervously knock on Logan's door, I have to wonder what the lovebirds got each other for Christmas. Logan seemed pretty tense when I rang him - maybe he didn't know what to get Max. In my opinion, he should have just chose something from the heart. That man loves Max too much - he couldn't screw up her present if he tried.  
  
I shake myself out of my reverie when I hear a voice coming from inside the penthouse.  
  
"Door's open!" It's Logan.  
  
I shrug to myself and open the door. As I walk through the hallway, I am hit with colour - a Christmas tree full of decorations. I can't help being in awe. It's not like we ever had Christmas trees at Manticore, and when you're alone, you never really feel like celebrating Christmas. I can't wipe the grin off my face as I shrug my jacket off my shoulders, and head toward the kitchen.  
  
I stand, propped up against the room partition and watch Logan cook. He really is an attractive guy, despite the fact that we're related and all. I mean, it's not like I'm attracted to him or anything.  
  
He's obviously in deep concentration while he's cooking. There are ingredients scattered across the counter tops, and empty packets on the floor.  
  
As I enter the kitchen, I cough loudly enough to alert Logan to my presence. He turns around quickly, smiling when he sees me.  
  
"Hi Six" He grins.  
  
"Hey Logan." I sigh in mock exasperation. "You are so messy!" I exclaim, smirking and bending down to pick up the rubbish off the floor.  
  
Logan blushes. "Heh. Yeah, I kinda get really into my cooking, and forget about that whole cleaning thing."  
  
"I totally understand." I smile, placing the rubbish in the bin. "When you're enjoying something, you just get into your own little zone."  
  
Logan smiles. "Exactly!"  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's lounge room 6:43 PM  
  
As I climb the stairs to Logan's apartment, I can hear laughter floating out from his kitchen. I smile to myself as I concentrate my hearing and realise that Six is helping Logan cook. I drop my bike in the exercise room and quietly pad into the kitchen.  
  
I lean up against the room partition and watch Logan and Six cook. There is definitely a similarity in the way that they work - concentrating so hard that they wouldn't notice if the world ended around them. I resist the urge to stand and watch them all night, and make my presence known.  
  
"Max!" Logan grins, walking over to kiss me hello. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was OK." I answer, smiling.  
  
"I can't believe you had to work on Christmas day." I'm met by those eyes when I raise my head to acknowledge this comment.  
  
"Hi Six." I chuckle. "Yeah, Normal really has no mercy."  
  
"Not to mention the anger issues." Six grins at me.  
  
I just smile. Who woulda guessed being empathic would have such advantages?  
  
As Logan and six continue cooking, I drift off into my own world. Logan and I decided not to give each other Christmas presents until tonight. I get the impression that he's nervous about something. God knows I am (And no, I will not be giving Logan the present that Cindy suggested I should.).  
  
Before I can continue that thought, Cindy enters Logan's apartment with Joshua in tow. Alec follows close behind, his usual cocky swagger annoying the hell out of me.  
  
"Hey guys!" I rush forward to hug Joshua and Cindy.  
  
"Hey boo" Cindy smiles and heads into the kitchen - to harass Logan, no doubt. I shake my head, chuckling to myself.  
  
"Hey little fella" Joshua looks more excited than anyone else about Christmas.  
  
"Hey big fella." I smile at him. "C'mon, let's go look at the tree." I say, pulling Joshua by the hand over to the Christmas tree in Logan's Lounge room.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's kitchen 8:13 PM  
  
"So yeah, the band should be here any minute." I smile to myself as I think about how much the guys are gonna love the dessert Logan has made for them.  
  
"Cool." Logan looks like he's about to say something else, but my 4 band members coming into the kitchen to greet us cut him off. We head into the lounge room where we're gonna set up the band.  
  
I don't exactly know what we're going to play tonight. I mean, I won't have a problem picking out emotions with this crowd, but I don't want to give anything away. I sigh to myself as I get my guitar out. Every time I look at my guitar, I remind myself to buy a new one. As much as I love the old thing, it's most certainly on it's last legs.  
  
Oh well, not much I can do about it now, I think to myself as we finish setting up. Maybe I'll treat myself to a new guitar with my next pay check. Things will be tight for awhile, but I'm sure I can manage.  
  
I look up as Logan and Max walk into the room carrying presents.  
  
"Before we get to the entertainment, let's open some presents." Logan grins at Joshua's excitement.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's lounge room 8:30 PM  
  
I can't believe the amount of presents everyone's received! Joshua now has enough art supplies to last him months, Logan has a few new pairs of boxer shorts (I could have killed Cindy for that one!) and a brand-spanking new mouse for his computer. How is it that guys always know what other guys will want - Logan looked really pleased when he open the mouse from Alec, and Alec seem pretty pleased with a new sector pass from Logan. Logan also got a book from Six - "The new innovations in code encryptions" - I'm going to assume that that makes sense to him! Cindy got a new manicure set (Thank God Logan knows people!).  
  
Although Logan and I will exchange presents later, I actually got some new riding gloves (From Cindy), a painting (From Joshua), a necklace from Six, and some motor oil (From Alec).  
  
The only person left to get presents is Six. She looks pretty uncomfortable when Logan pulls out a large gift-wrapped present for her.  
  
"This is from Max and I" He says as he hands the gift to her. Before she can protest, she also receives some hair accessories from Cindy, and a abstract sculpture from Joshua.  
  
"Thanks" Six blushed as she stared at her present from Logan and I. "You guys didn't have to." She trails off, looking lost.  
  
Logan chucles. "It's OK, we wanted to."  
  
"It's the least we could do after all you've done for us." I smile. "Open it."  
  
"OK."  
  
Six gasps as she lays eyes on her present.  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's lounge room 8:36 PM  
  
I cannot believe that Max and Logan bought me a new guitar! It's a beautiful one too. It's green, but not that annoying pea-green. It's a deep forest green. I also can't believe that they got me a guitar that is exactly what I wanted. To perform with an acoustic guitar, it needs a good amp pickup, and I prefer ones with a cut-in in the side. My new guitar has both of these features.  
  
"Thankyou so much!" I grin at Max and Logan "It's exactly what I wanted."  
  
Logan smiles. "Good. Now get up there and show us what you can do."  
  
As the band and I prepare to perform, I am desperately trying to work out what to play. Suddenly, the perfect song strikes me. I tell the band, and we begin to play.  
  
Now, don't just walk away Pretending everything's OK And you don't care about me  
  
And I am giving up this game And leaving you with all the blame Cos I don't care  
  
Would you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now? Would you tell it to my face? Have I been erased? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?  
  
You took all there was today And left me with an empty plate And you don't care about me And I know it's just no use When all your lies become your truths And I don't care  
  
Would you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now? Would you tell it to my face? Have I been erased? Are you happy now? Are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now? Yeah  
  
Come on tell it to my face Have I been erased, are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye Would you look me in the eye I've had all that I can take I'm about to break Cos you're happy now Are you happy now?  
  
Seattle, 2021 Logan's bedroom 11:34 PM  
  
I stare at Logan as he unwraps his present from me. I can't help being nervous - what if he doesn't like it?  
  
My fears are washed away when he lays eyes on the handcrafted leather- covered journal inside the wrapping paper. He looks really happy with it.  
  
"Thankyou Max." He pulls me close and kisses me. "I love it."  
  
"Good." I smile.  
  
There is a small silence as Logan stands up off his bed and walks over to his dresser.  
  
"I don't know how you're going to react to this." Logan pauses and sits back down onto his bed, now carrying a small box. It's too small to be a ring (Thank God - I don't think I could deal with that!).  
  
He looks nervous as he hands me the box. I smile at him as I begin to unwrap it. Inside the wrapping paper there is a black velvet box. I open it slowly, not sure what to think about its contents.  
  
Inside the box, there is a delicate chain. It's an anklet with a small love heart on it. I grin and look up at Logan. "Thank you."  
  
He smiles back, and gestures toward the box. "There's more."  
  
I raise an eyebrow and lift the silk that the anklet is laying on. Underneath it lays a key. I suddenly realise what this must mean, and I whip my head up to look at Logan.  
  
"Max." He pauses nervously. "Would you like to move in with me?" He asks quietly.  
  
I am dumbstruck. Why would Logan ask me to move in with him if he didn't want..  
  
"Max. Don't even think it. I'm not asking you to move in with me because I want you to have sex with me." He smiles. "I just miss you when you're not with me."  
  
I smile, reassured. "In that case Logan, yes, I'd love to move in with you."  
  
Logan grins so widely, I'm pretty sure he's gonna pull something. "Thank God!" He lets out a sigh. "Thank God." He says again, kissing me.  
  
"About that Logan." I pause, not sure how to continue.  
  
"About what?" Logan asks absent-mindedly.  
  
"The sex thing." Logan whips his head around. That sure got his attention!  
  
"What about it?" Logan asks quietly.  
  
"Well, if you want." I trail off.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asks me. "Don't feel like you have to-"  
  
I cut him off. "I want to Logan."  
A/N: Alrighty, The NC-17 chapter is written, and is on my website. However, if you want to read it, you're gonna have to email me to get the URL, or post your email address in a review. This is not because of the age thing - I don't care how old people are. I just don't want people I know reading the NC-17 chapter, K? So, the email addy is slayme_6@hotmail.com. Just put "Story" in the subject line, or your email in a review, and I'll email you the URL ASAP. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	13. Authors note regarding NC17 chapter

A/N: Alrighty, The NC-17 chapter is written, and is on my website. However, if you want to read it, you're gonna have to email me to get the URL, or post your email address in a review. This is not because of the age thing - I don't care how old people are. I just don't want people I know reading the NC-17 chapter, K? So, the email addy is slayme_6@hotmail.com. Just put "Story" in the subject line, or your email in a review, and I'll email you the URL ASAP. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	14. Visitor

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 A/N: I know, I know, this took way too long, huh? Well I have exams coming up, so I'm kinda swamped at the moment. Plus, in case you can't tell, a big climax is coming up, so I've been spending a lot of time thinking about how to write it. Anyways, I'll update again as soon as I can, and PLEASE review :)  
  
Seattle 2021 Six's apartment 4:06  
  
I can't believe I found it at last! When that guy at the bar told me where Six lived, I couldn't wait to get here. I mean, granted she hasn't seen me in quite awhile, but why wouldn't she be happy to see her own brother? Now that I'm here though. I don't know what to do. I check my watch. 4:12 AM. Not exactly the nicest time to stop in unexpected. Especially considering that yesterday was Christmas day. I mean, Six could have been out partying all night! The guy at the bar said that she's in a band - maybe they were performing or something. Damn, I don't want to wake her up.  
  
It is at this moment that I feel my hands start to shake with an impending seizure. Oh well, I have to go inside now. I pick the lock and enter Six's apartment. Damn, I wonder where she keeps her Tryptophan.  
  
I wander through what looks to be the kitchen, looking for my sister. Looking around, I am amazed. I mean, Six has always been so mature for her age - she was the youngest of our unit (if you could even call it a unit), but I can tell by looking at her apartment that she's even more self- sufficient than I remember her being. I sigh. She doesn't seem to be here.  
  
I walk into the bathroom and look thorough the cupboard. When I find the Tryptophan, I take some, and head out to the couch. I guess I'll see Six when she comes home.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's Bedroom 8:56 AM  
  
I awake slowly, not wanting sleep to leave me. I feel so warm, and. Max is snuggled in my arms. I'm still getting used to this feeling, and now that we've made love, it's even stranger to me. I love Max so much, I mean I've never felt like this before. It's such a joy to just lie here with her. I feel no need to get out of bed, or to wake her up. I smile to myself. I really am a lucky guy. Despite the whole "I can't walk" thing, I mean.  
  
I smile again when I see that Max is still very much asleep. She doesn't usually sleep for this long, it's usually her waking me up in the morning. So, I think I'm going to have to take advantage if this situation that I find myself in.  
  
Max is curled up, her head on my chest, her legs tangled with mine. I move away slowly, gauging her reaction. She moans, and holds onto me tighter. I chuckle, laying still again. I can see that Max is starting to wake up, her world starting to come into focus.  
  
"Morning." I say softly when her eyes open.  
  
"Hey." She grins. "Wow, 9 o'clock? I slept in!"  
  
I chuckle. "Yeah, for once I get to wake you up."  
  
Max smiles. "What can I say? You wore me out!"  
  
I feel myself blushing at this remark. "I meant to ask. Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." Max smiles at me. "Very fine actually."  
  
I grin at her seductive look. "Is that so?"  
  
Seattle 2021 South Market 9:04 AM  
  
Man am I tired. I swear, next time I get the bright idea of going for a ride at midnight instead of going home, I'm gonna kick my ass!  
  
I guess it was kind of a good thing though. See I've got this idea about Logan's legs. I think I might be able to make him walk again. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I just needed to think it over. However, I am now going home to sleep.  
  
I approach my building, slowly parking my bike and making my way upstairs. As I approach the door though, I can tell there's something wrong. Apart from the fact that there shouldn't be anyone in my apartment in the first place, whoever is in there is in pain of some sort I think. I cautiously open my door, noticing that it's unlocked. I crouch in fighting stance, and follow the 'trail' of emotions.  
  
When I enter my living room, I see him. There's a guy - about 19 maybe, and he's curled up on my couch. I need to get closer if I have any hope of telling who he is.  
  
I creep slowly closer to him, and. Oh my God. I know him. It's my brother. He's seizing. I run to the bathroom and get some Tryptophan. He was in here, I guess he took some Tryptophan earlier. I run back to the couch and make him take some more.  
  
I can't believe he's here. My brother. Elliot.  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's computer room 12:04 PM  
  
No matter what I do today, my thoughts keep drifting back to Max. I sigh. At least I know she'll be back this evening. She's gone to pack her things and say goodbye to Cindy. I did offer to help, but I guess they have some girl talk to attend to or something, because Max said she'd ring me when she was ready to come home. Man, that's exciting. Max calling this place home. How long have I waited for this, and now it's finally happening! It just makes me so happy.  
  
I'm broken away from my thoughts when an email alert makes itself known. I turn to my computer and open the email. I cannot believe what I'm reading. One of my informants tells me that one of Six's 'siblings' is in Seattle. I pull up his stat sheet. Elliot Blue, Age 19, 5"11, Gay.  
  
Well, Six will certainly be interested in this. It appears that, like Six, he is the child of a Manticore creation and a civilian. But, like Six's file, it doesn't say which Manticore creation Elliot belongs to. By his age, I'm guessing an X4. Elliot's powers are just as strange as Six's. He has enhanced receptors in his brain and retina that enable him to literally see through nearly every substance and material. It's like he has microscopes for eyes, but he can see normally (Or at least X series normally) as well.  
  
I dial Six's number, but there is no answer. Damn! What am I gonna do. I sigh and dial Max's cell phone.  
  
Seattle 2021 Washington Motel 10:06 PM  
  
Damn those kids! Damn me for designing them so good! How on Earth do they hide so well? I sigh as I knock back another scotch. My life is over, I'm officially screwed. I really need to find the empath and her pseudo-mother 452. Unfortunately though, they don't want to be found. If I don't find them, the council's really gonna let White do what he wants, even more than they do now. By God, he'll kill them all!  
  
But if I find them, what will I do? I'm fairly sure that nearly all of them would rather die than go back to Manticore - can't blame them really. However, Manticore is where they belong. They were made for a purpose, and they are on Earth for that reason, and that reason only. 


	15. Elliot

Disclaimer: see Chpt. 1 A/N: I know it took forever, but it was worth it, cos I did well in my exams! Yay! *Does happy dance* Anyway, back to our scheduled programming. Chapter 14 is here! I'll have more up soon... Just sorting out the ending in my head (A big thanks to Elinor, Alison, Rochelle, Emma... All of my gals for listening to my incessant rambling about this story, and for making really good suggestions :))  
  
Seattle 2021 Original Cindy's apartment 12:45 PM  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Boo, who's callin ya?" I laugh to myself as I pick up my phone and realise who's calling.  
  
"It's Logan" I call back to Cindy. I'm sitting in my half-packed bedroom, waiting for Cindy to make us some coffee. We've been packing up my room for a couple of hours, but it's taking longer than it probably should, maybe because of the big D&M we seem to be having.  
  
I pick up my phone and press the 'pick-up' button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Max, it's me."  
  
"Hey Logan." I frown - he sounds worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
My concern only deepens as Logan explains the situation with Six's brother.  
  
"And she's not answering her phone?" I ask.  
  
"No." Logan sighs. "So I was wondering"  
  
I cut him off. "If I could go over and check on her? Sure, OK, but who's gonna bring my stuff back to your place?"  
  
"Well, get packed and I'll be round in about an hour, and you can go check on Six then, k?"  
  
"OK." I smile. "I'll see you in about an hour then?"  
  
"Yep, sure will."  
  
"Bye Logan."  
  
"Bye Max."  
  
Seattle, 2021 Six's house 1:30 PM  
  
Sometimes it seems strange to me the way men work. I mean, take Logan for example. All about Max, which is fine with me - after all, they are my parents, but how do you find a guy like that? I mean, every guy I've ever known is only interested in one or two things. Like sex, beer, sports, sex. I don't know, sometimes it just gets to me, you know?  
  
I guess noone really wants to be alone, and I suppose, essentially speaking, I am alone. I look down at Elliot and smile. At least I have him now. For awhile anyway.  
  
I sigh, and begin to stand up. I put Elliot in my bed, so I'm just gonna go have a shower and get into bed with him. After all, it's not like he's gonna try anything - he's my brother!  
  
I sigh gratefully as I let the hot water slide over my body. It really feels so relaxing after the long couple of days I've had. No, scratch that, the long couple of weeks I've had. I know there's something wrong with me, but I guess I'm too afraid to find out what it is. I sigh as I get out of the shower and head towards my room. I might ask Logan tomorrow if he knows a doctor that it's safe for me to go and see.  
  
Seattle 2021 2:00 PM Outside Six's apartment.  
  
I smile to myself as I approach the door to Six's apartment. I have actually never been here, and I'm really curious to see what her place is like. As I get closer, I realise that there's no sound coming from inside. Like, none at all. Either Six isn't here, (Which would explain why she's not answering her phone), or she's asleep or something. You'd think, though, that a Manticore creation would answer her damn phone - asleep or not.  
  
I'm wondering to myself if I should just pick her lock. After all, if she's not here or sleeping, she's not going to answer the door anyway. I grin to myself and set about picking her lock.  
  
As soon as I'm inside, I start looking for Six. The apartment is nicely furnished in mostly pastel colours, and there are posters on the walls - mostly of pre-pulse artists. The lounge room really seems to reflect Six's personality (Or what I know of it anyway.). It's very quiet, unobtrusive. Yet, there's something about the colours, the furniture that tells you that there's more than meets the eye.  
  
I continue to wander through the apartment until I reach what looks like the main bedroom, and remember the reason that I'm actually here. I quietly open the door and peer inside.  
  
Six is sleeping in a double bed with a guy. Maybe I shouldn't be seeing this. Although, maybe it's that brother of hers that Logan was talking about. I guess it must be. After all, she is a bit young to be sleeping with guys. Whoa! Where did that come from Maxie? Weird.  
  
I shrug to myself and decide to leave Six a note. Then I guess I'll head back to Logan's place. I mean, OUR place. Wow, it's such a rush to be able to say that!  
  
LA 2021 Yum Tree Motel 4:55 PM  
  
I think I finally may have found what I'm looking for. It is just my luck that as soon as I find 452 and the Empath, the council decides to cut me off. They'll take me back though, just as soon as I bring them their most wanted.  
  
Seattle 2021 The Crash 8:14 PM  
  
I sigh slightly in relief as we enter Crash. I was really worried about Six today, and it's just good to see her in person. I look around for any sign of Elliot, and I see him standing against the wall next to the stage, talking to Six. I move to go and talk to them, but Six moves towards the stage, and I can tell that the band is about to start playing. I smile when I see Six scan the room quickly, and apparently make up her mind about which song to play. She turns around and says something to the band, and they start to play.  
  
I turned around And there you were Standing in front of me I can't ignore the fact That you were back for more  
  
It's kinda funny when you think about it It's kinda hard to agree to disagree And now we're back to the start And I'm falling apart I keep wanting you baby  
  
So take me away Cos I don't wanna be found I should learn to speak up When enough is enough And I'm wanting out  
  
I saw you smiling in that photograph And I remember how you used to laugh But that was that Forgive and forget Is just easiest  
  
So take me away Cos I don't wanna be found I should learn to speak up When enough is enough And I'm wanting out  
  
And I'm wanting out  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
I don't think that I can get through this And I never knew that before You make up your mind and suddenly find You're wanting more  
  
So take me away Cos I don't wanna be found I should learn to speak up When enough is enough And I'm wanting out  
  
And I'm wanting out So take me away Cos I don't wanna be found I should learn to speak up When enough is enough And I'm wanting out And I'm wanting out And I'm wanting out And I'm wanting out And I'm wanting out And I'm wanting out  
  
The audience sits in awed silence for a few seconds, and then we all break into applause. I can't help wondering who in the audience that song was for. I look up and catch Six's eye, giving her a questioning look. She just shrugs and looks away. I can tell that Max saw this little exchange, as she looks worried.  
  
"There's something wrong." She comments quietly.  
  
"I know." I turn to look at her. "Don't stress Max. Six will tell us if it's important."  
  
Max lets out a sigh. "I know." She smiles. "We're here to have fun right?"  
  
I nod, smiling at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Then let's go!" Max exclaims, pulling me toward the pool tables.  
  
Seattle 2021 The Crash 11:04 PM  
  
I can't believe I found Six. I'm so happy. I thought that she might not want to see me, that she might be trying to get away from her horrible past. But, she surprised me, yet again. As soon as I woke up in her bed this afternoon, she started telling me about herself, and asking about me. It was amazing.  
  
Of my entire 'unit' at Manticore, I guess I was closest to Six. Although she didn't need it by any stretch of the imagination, I had this need to protect her. Six is the kind of person that you just can't help loving.  
  
I've worried so much about her since she escaped from Manticore. I knew that she'd be all right, but I missed her so much. I was happy for her though. Being in Manticore seriously affected her. The emotions, the feelings were all so sterile, so harsh. Despite this, she grew to be such a wonderful person, and of all of us, she deserved to escape the most. Still, I missed her. But it's all good now. We're back together, and that's all that matters. 


	16. Black, only black

Seattle 2021 Joe's Bar 9:08 PM  
  
I remember stormy weather The way the sky looks when it's cold And you were with me Content with walking So unaware of the world  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight Cos I don't wanna feel alone Please don't drive me home tonight Cos I don't wanna go  
  
Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out Who you are  
  
I took your picture When you were sleeping And then I paced around the room If I had known that These things happen Would they have happened with you?  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight Cos I don't wanna feel alone Please don't drive me home tonight Cos I don't wanna go  
  
Tuesday morning In the dark I was finding out Who I was  
  
And if you turned around to see me And I was gone You should have looked outside your window Cos the sun was coming up  
  
The sun was coming up  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight Cos I don't wanna feel alone Tuesday morning In the dark  
  
We were finding out Who we are Tuesday morning In the dark We were finding out Who we are who we are Whoa whoa Who we are  
  
Who we are  
  
I sigh as the music fades out and I am forced, for the first time tonight, to face the crowd. I seriously don't know what's wrong with me, and why I feel the way I do. I need to do something or I'm gonna explode. I need to know why. My inner thoughts fade out as I face black, only black.  
  
Seattle 2021 Max and Logan's penthouse 9:09 PM  
  
I hum to myself as I put the finishing touches on our dessert. It's always so easy to please Max, and I was never more grateful of that than tonight. The look on her face when I told her that I made her a cheesecake was blissful. I guess I'm just happy that she's happy.  
  
I wheel into the living room and put the cheesecake on the coffee table. Max is sitting, staring out the window, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Hey." I say quietly.  
  
"Hi." She grins. "Mmmm cheesecake"  
  
I chuckle to myself as Max cuts the cake and takes a piece. I watch her bite into it and grin at the obvious delight in her eyes.  
  
I open my mouth to comment on her ability to eat a hell of a lot of food, when I feel a strange buzzing in my head.  
  
"Max" I stop, unable to speak. It's just too.  
  
Black, only black.  
  
Seattle 2021 Outside Joe's bar 9:20 PM  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"I don't know, she's not waking up!"  
  
"What could be wrong, she's never sick!"  
  
"I know! What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know, she always says never take her to the doctor."  
  
"But what else can we do?"  
  
"Let's call her place. Maybe that brother of hers will know what to do."  
  
Seattle, 2021 Highway sector 4 9:30 PM  
  
I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I just got here, and Six is sick! Maybe it's my fault. God, I can't lose her now - not just after I found her. What the hell am I gonna do? I can't take her to the doctor, and her band mates said she's totally out of it, not responding at all. It can't be the seizures though, she'd definitely be shaking.  
  
I park my car and quickly get out, heading to the meeting point that I organised with Six's friends. I turn the corner and see Six lying on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Oh my God, Six!" I run over and pick her up. The slight weight of her body makes me even more upset. She should weigh more than this - she's not healthy.  
  
"I'm gonna get some help for her." I tell her friends. They just nod, obviously too stunned to speak.  
  
I run back to my car and place Six in the passenger seat. I have to get her to Logan's.  
  
Seattle 2021 Max and Logan's penthouse 9:30 PM  
  
"Logan?! Please wake up!" I step out of the blackness and shake my head.  
  
"Max?" I look up at her worried face.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asks quickly.  
  
"Um, yeah." I shake my head again. "I think. Six."  
  
"Huh?" Max looks confused.  
  
"There's something wrong with Six." I sit up slowly, running a hand through my hair.  
  
"Are you sure?" Max asks as she helps me into my chair. "I mean, how would you know?"  
  
"I. I don't know, I just." I look at her pleadingly.  
  
"OK." Max says, her expression serious. "Let's go and look for her."  
  
"OK." I move to grab my coat, when the front door opens.  
  
I can't believe what I see. Elliot is holding onto a very white Six.  
  
"You have to help her."  
  
Seattle 2021 Penthouse's guestroom 10:17 PM  
  
I pace quickly around the room, every now and then turning to examine Six. I can't believe she's sick. More to the point, I can't believe it worries me so much. Logan and Elliot have gone for help, and it's just killing me that I can't do anything to help her. Logan said that Sebastian would know what to do, and after Six cured the virus, he'll have samples of her DNA at his lab, because she used it to help with the cure.  
  
Hopefully he'll able to tell what's wrong with her and get her to wake up again. She wasn't made to be helpless, or silent. Even if Manticore hadn't made her, she still shouldn't be like this. It's so hard to see her fiery sprit dampened like this. She looks so helpless just lying there. I just wish she would wake up.  
  
Seattle 2021 Yum tree motel 11:35 PM  
  
I got another message today from Manticore. They keep telling me not to try and find 452 and the empath, or they'll kill me. They don't scare me though. Once I have the escapees, they'll take me back, I know it.  
  
After all, this has been my job for the last 12 years, pretty much. All I've been hearing is 'find 452 and the other escapees', and now they want me to just stop looking?! It just doesn't work that way! This is my job, my mission, and I'll be damned if I'm giving it up just because they tell me to.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 11:50 PM  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Logan asks worriedly.  
  
I'm kind of suspicious of this guy. I mean, yes, he did help Six, but why does he even care? I mean, he's a normal person (Well, relatively speaking), shouldn't we look after our own kind? I mean, that's the way it's always worked.  
  
"I don't know Logan. Her DNA is complicated, to say the least. It could be any number of things." We all give Sebastian blank stares.  
  
He sighs. "It could be physiological rather than physical. What with her strong emotional side, this could have been caused by feelings or emotions basically swamping her to the point where her body just couldn't handle it any more."  
  
"Well, what can we do?" I ask  
  
"For now, we let her rest. In the meantime, I'll keep investigating her DNA, and you guys can sleep here."  
  
Max and Logan nod, and I reluctantly follow them to the bedrooms. None of us speak. It would seem a little irreverent, I guess, considering that Six is all alone right now, why should we be happy? 


	17. catatonic

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: OK, I know this took way too long, but I have the TEE coming up (BIG exams), so I can't really help it. :( I'll try my best to get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for all the great reviews :)  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 10:48 AM  
  
It's amazing how much your head spins when faced with Manticore DNA - even if you're an expert like myself. I mean, Max was OK, because I had access to all of her Manticore files - I knew what her DNA was for, and (Basically speaking) what I was looking at when I saw it. Six, however, is another story. Because she was created from Manticore and normal DNA, I would have thought that her DNA would be easier than Max's, but it seems that Manticore DNA is coded in such a way as to have an effect on the creature's children, and this effect is predetermined.  
  
So, I'm sitting here staring at Six's DNA, wondering where to start. She's currently in a comatose state, but like I told Max, Logan and Elliot, it could be psychological rather than physical. I guess this task is going to be harder than I thought it would. After all, I don't even know what her DNA is supposed to look like, let alone what's wrong with it!  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's guestroom 10:55 AM  
  
We didn't sleep much last night. Max and I sat for hours, just talking. I cannot, myself, work out why I feel such a strong connection to Six, but the fact is that I do. I wish that I could go and talk to her, maybe help her to wake up, but it's too hard. Max feels the same way.  
  
I smile to myself as I watch Max sleep. Obviously we didn't sleep much last night, so she's still asleep. She looks like an angel, curled up against me, breathing steadily. She stirs a little and clings onto me tightly. I smile again and decide to go and check what Sebastian's up to. He might have an idea what's wrong with Six.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sector 6 Park 12:06 PM  
  
Sometimes I feel that I just have to sit and watch the world go by. It makes it easier to understand why things happen sometimes. All of this, finding Six, her getting sick. It just seems like too much to handle. What can I do? I've always been the one who could help Six (If she needed it, that is), but now I'm so helpless. Manticore didn't exactly train me to be able to see what's wrong with people, only to find their weak points. I mean, sure, I can see through Six's chest, but I can't see what's wrong. I can see her heart beating, which I guess is a comfort, but I don't know what to do to keep it that way. So, I'll just sit and watch.  
  
Seattle, 2021 The Crash 9:16 PM  
  
It's sitting by the overcoat,  
  
The second shelf, the note she wrote  
  
That I can't bring myself to throw away  
  
And also  
  
Reach she said for no one else but you,  
  
Cuz you won't turn away  
  
When someone else is gone  
  
I'm sorry 'bout the attitude  
  
I need to give when I'm with you  
  
But no one else would take this shit from me  
  
And I'm so  
  
Terrified of no one else but me  
  
I'm here all the time  
  
I won't go away  
  
It's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away  
  
It's me, and I can't get myself to go away  
  
Oh God I shouldn't feel this way  
  
Reach down your hand in your pocket  
  
Pull out some hope for me  
  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
  
Just keep you trembling  
  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
  
Well I'm surprised that you'd believe  
  
In any thing that comes from me  
  
I didn't hear from you or from someone else  
  
And you're so  
  
Set in life man, a pisser they're waiting  
  
Too damn bad you get so far so fast  
  
So what, so long  
  
Reach down your hand in your pocket  
  
Pull out some hope for me  
  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
  
Just keep you trembling  
  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
  
It's me, yeah and I can't get myself to go away  
  
It's me, yeah and I can't get myself to go away  
  
Oh God I shouldn't feel this way  
  
Reach down your hand in your pocket  
  
Pull out some hope for me  
  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
  
Just keep you trembling  
  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
  
I sigh quietly as the music finishes. It didn't seem to fit. I know it sounds stupid, but unless Maxie's friend and her band are playing, the songs don't sound quite right. I sigh to myself again. I miss Max. I mean, I know her and her boy are most likely having a lot of fun, and I'm glad for them, I need a new room mate. I scan the room, keeping an eye out for Max and Logan. Damn, I'm bored. Since when does Max miss a night out at crash, and since when does Six and the band not play?  
  
I decide to myself that I'll do a little investigation. I saunter over to the bar, and eye the bartender.  
  
"Hey Boo" I address the young man.  
  
"Hi." He grins at me.  
  
"Don't even be thinkin' that boy! OC doesn't swing that way!"  
  
"Oh." He looks so crestfallen, that I grin at him.  
  
"I was just wondering" I pause thoughtfully. "What happened to the band that usually plays here?" I ask.  
  
"The singer's sick apparently." He shrugs. "Don't know then they'll be back."  
  
"OK, thanks" I'm lost in thought as I walk away. I think it's time to call Max and see what's going on here.  
  
Seattle 2021 Sebastian's lab 10:40 AM  
  
I guess it's not many people who would actually know that they're in a coma. Or maybe people do, and just don't remember it later. I don't know, but lying here is driving me insane. Apart from the boredom (And that damn clock ticking!), I'm worried. I know that my DNA is sitting in Sebastian's lab, and if he realises the similarity to Max or Logan. Well, I don't even want them to know they're my parents, let alone finding out like that!  
  
I'm fighting to get out of this, but I kinda know that I can't do it alone. There's definitely something wrong. Very wrong. Not physically, mind you. I'm as tough as any Manticore soldier. No, there's something wrong with my 'gift'. I guess I won't get out of this until they work out what it is. It's just so frustrating.  
  
Seattle 2021 Undisclosed location 2:00 AM  
  
Kick. Kick. Punch. Duck. Kick, punch, kick. I turn around again, facing the punching bag. I'm not out of breath. Never have been. Haha, perfection is near with me. But, perfection does not come without its. problems.  
  
I need to find 452 and her little freak of a kid. They're too much of a liability right now, especially after Manticore was burned down. The cold, hard reality is, that despite their claims to be human, they're not. They're little genetic freaks that need to be eliminated.  
  
It's annoying that that bastard Lydecker didn't capture them. At least then he may have proven that he wasn't completely useless. Oh well, I'll catch them. And kill them. Painfully. 


	18. recognition

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: Oh, I know you all want to kill me, but my exams are evil :( I have one set over with though, only one more set to go :D Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's spare room 12:01 PM  
  
I am suddenly standing in white. It's bizarre, because I don't remember this dream starting, or the last one ending. I sigh to myself. Although Logan's much better in real life, I'll take a dream about him over one with freaky whiteness anyday.  
  
It's funny when you dream, because although your mind is actually creating the world that you're in, you can't consciously control what happens. You can want something to happen, or to not happen, but if you are dreaming it, there's nothing you can do about the outcome. Like the dream I'm in now. All I can see is white. And I can hear. Ticking. Endless ticking. I'm telling my body to move, do something, but dammit, it won't move. Suddenly I feel like I'm drowning in a loss of control. I scream out.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's spare room 12:15 PM  
  
"Logan!"  
  
My head whips around at Max's desperate cry. I wheel over to the bed, abandoning my laptop, and touch her hand.  
  
"Max, honey, wake up." I whisper to her, shaking her gently. "You're having a nightmare."  
  
Max opens her eyes and looks blearily around the room. When her eyes fall on me, a look of comprehension crosses her face.  
  
"Logan" She says calmly. "There's. There's something."  
  
I look at her quizzically. Max is usually more effective at forming full sentences.  
  
"What is it Max?"  
  
"Six." She sits up slowly. "She - She's stuck in there."  
  
"Where?" I ask, confused.  
  
"In her head." Max sighs. "She knows what's going on. We have to wake her up."  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's lab 12:35 PM  
  
Watching Max peer into one of my microscopes, I am again amazed at the quality of Manticore's creations. Max can take down guys three times her size, AND analyse DNA. It seems she's good at everything. Although Logan did mention something about her being a terrible cook. I look over, and Max is sitting, a stunned look on her face.  
  
"What is it, Max?" I ask her.  
  
"I don't know Seb." She sighs. "Her DNA. It seems kinda familiar? I don't know." She sighs again. "It's pretty damn complicated. All I know is, we gotta wake her up. It must be hell lying there, bored to distraction."  
  
"Well, at Least Logan's in there with her now." I say, bringing a smile to Max's face.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope he's being interesting." She smirks.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Sebastian's second guestroom 12:36 PM  
  
La la la la la I can't believe this. I have never been so bored in my entire life. God dammit, don't friends usually sit with people in coma's, and, I dunno, talk to them, or something? I mean, I am so bored! Hell, I'll settle for someone turning the TV on!  
  
I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. As I can't turn my head or open my eyes to see who it is, I have to wait until they say something. I think it's Logan though. He feels things so strongly.  
  
He sits down quietly next to the bed, and begins to speak.  
  
"Hi Six. It's me, Logan. Uh, Max had a dream. she. she said that you're stuck in there, that you know what's going on. I believe her too. After all, you're a Manticore soldier, right?" He chuckles somewhat half- heartedly at this, tapering off into a sigh. "I just wish you'd wake up, you know? I know I freaked you out before, with the hugging. But I don't know. I want to be able to talk to you, and hear you sing again." He trails off, and I can feel how sad he is.  
  
At Logan's last words, my head starts to buzz. I lift my hand to stop it, and look up, into Logan's shocked face.  
  
"Oh my God, Six!" He grins, pulling me into a hug.  
  
I pull back a few seconds later, grinning. "Uh, Logan. I'm hungry"  
  
Seattle, 2021 Six's apartment 1:04 PM  
  
I jump when my cell rings, but I answer it quickly.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey E-man!"  
  
"Six! You're awake" I can't seem to take the grin off my face.  
  
"Yeah, I was getting bored with the whole sleeping thing." I laugh at that. I can practically hear her huge grin over the phone, and I can't wait to see her.  
  
"OK, well do you want me to come get you?" I ask her.  
  
"Nah, it's OK. Max and Logan will bring me home." She answers quietly. "I, uh, can we talk when I get home."  
  
Getting worried at Six's tone, I answer quickly. "Sure."  
  
"OK." She sighs. "See you soon."  
  
Seattle, 2021 Six's apartment 1:44 PM  
  
I sit quietly on the couch while Elliot cooks me something to eat. I did offer to help, but hey, if he wants to be all macho, well that's his problem.  
  
I grin at him when he hands me a plate of pasta and sits down. He smiles back, and eat.  
  
After we wash up, I decide that now is a good time to talk to Elliot. I have to tell him about Max and Logan being my parents. I realised today that I could've died, and my secret would have died with me.  
  
The stunned look on my brother's face when I explain the situation is classic. I can tell he doesn't exactly want to believe me. I think he's been in denial his whole life about the fact that we're half-human.  
  
"Hey, it's OK you know." I smile at him. "I actually don't want them to know, I just can't handle it alone, you know?"  
  
Elliot smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. "So that's what the emotional breakdown was all about."  
  
"I guess so." I sigh.  
  
"Oh my God." Elliot grimaces. "Max was looking at your DNA earlier. Seb told me she thought she recognised it, but she wasn't sure."  
  
Damn damn damn. "What're we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know." Elliot sighs. "But you have a show to play."  
  
That certainly puts a smile on my face.  
  
Seattle, 2021 Crash 6:05 PM  
  
I'm so glad Six woke up this morning. I can't help smiling as Logan and I sit in crash, waiting for her to perform. I was a little sceptical of Six's ability to stand on stage and perform tonight, but she said she'd be fine.  
  
"It's cool Max, I won't even have to stand." She grinned at me. "I'm gonna play the piano."  
  
"You play the piano?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I snuggle closer into Logan's embrace as Six comes up on stage.  
  
She grins at the crowd. "Hi everyone." The crowd cheers, obviously happy that Six is back. She blushes and sits down at the piano. The noise in the crowd dies down, and Six begins to sing.  
  
I didn't notice  
  
But I didn't care  
  
I tried being honest  
  
But that lead me nowhere  
  
I watched the station  
  
Saw the bus pulling through  
  
And I don't mind saying  
  
A part of me left with you  
  
One of these days  
  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
  
I hope and I pray  
  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
  
Cause that's where I'm home  
  
Did I make you nervous?  
  
Did I ask for too much?  
  
Was I not deserving one second of your touch?  
  
One of these days  
  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
  
I hope and I pray  
  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
  
Cause that's where I'm home  
  
What would you do if I could have you?  
  
Oh if I could  
  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
  
Wouldn't that be nice?  
  
One of these days  
  
I won't be afraid of staying with you 


	19. Slip up

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: OK, since I only have 1 exam to go, here's another chapter :) More soon. PLEASE give me feedback - I really would like some at the moment :)  
  
Seattle, 2021 The crash 8:40 PM NEW YEARS EVE  
  
I can't help laughing when Sketchy falls headfirst off of his bike. Boy needs to stop trying to impress women; it just makes us run faster. I grin at that thought.  
  
Taking a swig of my beer I sidle over to the backstage entrance and eye the bouncer who is standing, arms crossed, outside the black door. When I see people like him, I always thank my lucky stars that, although they made me strong, Manticore didn't give me the over-buff body to go along with it. Totally not my style.  
  
I grin fakely, almost seductively as I approach the bouncer.  
  
"Hi." I bat my eyes, sounding like a total bimbo. "My friend, she's backstage, and, like, I need to do her hair."  
  
Far from the third degree I thought I'd receive, the bouncer leers at me, practically drooling. "Sure baby." He says, continuing to leer at me. I look at him blankly, and step around him to open the door. He looks disappointed, and I grin to myself. Like he's gonna get any - this woman's taken!  
  
As I walk backstage, I see the room I was looking for. Another black door bears a paper sign saying simply "SIX". I knock on the door quietly, hoping that Six is alone. After coming out of her coma, she has been surrounded by people constantly, and it's been difficult to catch her alone.  
  
As soon as I knock, a muffled "Come in, it's open!" comes from inside the room. I open the door and step in.  
  
Now, Crash is not exactly a very classy place, and so from the state of Six's dressing room, I can tell how much they value her. In stark contrast to all the other backstage areas, this room has plush red carpet, and several red love seats. There is food on trays scattered everywhere, as well as about a dozen bouquets of flowers, presumably due to Six's previous ill health.  
  
"Hey Six" I smile at her position. She is lying on one of the couches playing her guitar softly, seemingly in another world.  
  
"Hey Max, how you doin'?" She asks, grinning.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I tease her, sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"Nah." She grins again, sitting up and leaning her new guitar up against the wall. "I'm fine, never better."  
  
I look at her skeptically. "Right. Cos everyone's just fine after they come out of a coma." I tease her.  
  
"Ah well, being a hybrid Manticorian has it's distinct advantages." She chuckles. "I'll be fine Max, stop with the mothering." As soon as Six says this, she abruptly stands up and walks to the other side of the room, facing away from me. "Uh, so, what can I do for you anyway?" She asks quickly.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see you since it's been a bit hard lately" I pause "I just wanted to talk."  
  
"Oh OK." Six says, busying herself getting some food from a table on the other side of the room. "Well, I gotta go on soon, so I guess I'd better change."  
  
"Oh OK." I say confusedly. "Well, I'd better go then."  
  
"Yeah OK." Six says, not turning around. "See ya."  
  
As I open the door, I can't help thinking to myself that I've just been dissed by Six. The ever-nice, delightfully cheery Six. Something is definitely up, and I'm sure as hell gonna find out what it is!  
  
Seattle 2021 Logan's penthouse 9:13 PM NEW YEARS EVE  
  
"Come on Logan, we're gonna be late!" I grin when I hear Max's voice from my living room.  
  
"I'm coming!" I call back to her as I pick up my bag and place it on my lap, wheeling out into the living room.  
  
As I wheel in, I see Max sitting casually on the arm of one of my chairs and grinning at me. She continues to do so as I greet her with a kiss. "Good evening." I say to her, a grin rivaling hers appearing on my face."  
  
"Hey." She stands up. "I thought it was us girls that were sposed to take forever to get ready." She teases me  
  
I just smile. "Ah but Max, if I didn't take so long, I would not be as good looking as I am, now would I."  
  
Max gently hits me upside the head. "You're a doofus." She heads towards the door. "Come on hotboy, let's go."  
  
"Why the rush?" I ask her.  
  
"I need to tell you about what happened with Six earlier tonight."  
  
Seattle 2021 The Crash 10:01 PM  
  
Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
  
And how long I've been so alone  
  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
  
And a siren wails in the night  
  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong After finishing my song, I tell the audience we're going to take a break, and I head backstage. I just can't deal with Max and Logan right now. Not after what I said. I am such an idiot! I continue berating myself as I head backstage, until I am hit by something odd. Someone around here is feeling very angry. This can't be good. 


	20. all tied up

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'm just trying to decide how to end all of this madness! Anyways, enjoy :)  
  
Seattle 2021 The crash 10:03 PM NEW YEAR'S EVE  
  
I snap my head around quickly away from the conversation when I hear a loud crashing noise emanating from the backstage area. One look a Max tells me that her enhanced hearing heralds no better news than my mortal hearing does.  
  
"What's going on?" I ask Max nervously, looking around to make sure that noone else in the club is overly concerned.  
  
"Six has some trouble." Max answers softly, hers eyes meeting mine. "I'm gonna go check it out." She says, looking at me.  
  
The thought crosses my mind that Max will probably tell me to stay here while she sorts it out, but I am so not letting that happen. I open my mouth to tell Max this, but she gets in first.  
  
"Come on Logan, let's go." I can't help grinning to myself at Max's intuism. She certainly knows me well.  
  
I wheel quickly behind Max as she streaks down the hallway toward the backstage area. The good thing about being on wheels is that I can usually keep up with Max fairly well. When we reach a black door labeled "SIX", Max stops and turns around, listening carefully.  
  
"It's gone quiet" She whispers to me.  
  
I look at her thoughtfully. "That can't be good. We need to go in."  
  
Max nods in agreement. "OK." She takes a deep breath, and slowly and silently turns the knob on Six's door. We enter quietly, creeping into the large room.  
  
As we reach the main part of the room, Max pauses and gestures for us to be very quiet. We go around the corner of the segregated room, and see Six.  
  
Strapped to a metal chair in the centre of the room, Six is flanked by 3 burly-looking bodyguards, each with guns pointed at her head. She is obviously awake, as she is struggling and trying to make noise past her gag.  
  
Max quickly ducks back behind the wall, and raises her eyebrows at me. I can tell she's worried, and I raise my eyebrows back at her, in what must be quite a comical exchange. She sighs silently, and makes a decision. I know that she's going to run in and take out the guards, so I give her a look telling her that I will get Six. She nods, giving me a small smile, and heads in.  
  
Seattle 2021 The Crash 10:15 PM NEW YEAR'S EVE  
  
I tap my foot softly on the ground before me as I contemplate my life. I think sometimes, we all need to realize when we're in denial, and we need to do something about the situation in which we are in denial about. Of course, I'm not talking about me. No. I'm talking about. a friend. That's right, a friend. Ah, who am I kidding? I am totally in denial about how much I care for Six, and in what capacity. I mean, maybe she just thinks of me as a brother, but. I really like her. A lot.  
  
I figure that I'll have to sort this problem out later. After all, Six was supposed to meet me 15 minutes ago. As soon as I figure out Six is late, I begin to wonder where the hell she is. After all, Six is never late. She's in trouble.  
  
Seattle 2021 The crash 10:17 PM NEW YEAR'S EVE  
  
A swishing noise, followed by a loud bang alerts me to Max and Logan's arrival at my little party. The swish being that of Max moving at great speed toward one of my captors, and the bang being that of said captor falling to the floor due to Max inflicting a blow to his temple.  
  
Max continues taking out men quickly, and I see Logan wheeling towards me. He grins silently, beginning to remove my restraints. As soon as the gag is taken from my mouth, I can't be kept silent.  
  
"Logan, what are you guys doing here? You could have gotten hurt!" I exclaim.  
  
"We came to get you." He shrugs, grinning.  
  
We look around and see that Max has taken out all of the guards.  
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here." She says quickly.  
  
"Uh huh" I stop as we head towards the door. "I gotta get back on stage."  
  
Max and Logan look at me like I'm crazy. "We need to figure out what these guys wanted with you." Logan says seriously.  
  
"Well" I pause, thinking. "They were Manticore, don't know what they wanted, I'll be onstage if you need me." I say the last sentence in a rush, grabbing my guitar and heading onto the stage before Max and Logan can answer.  
  
"Well, at least we know where she is." I hear Logan sigh behind me.  
  
Seattle, 2021 The crash 10:23 PM NEW YEAR'S EVE  
  
As I am still frantically searching for Six, I see her get onto the stage and sigh in relief. She talks to the audience for awhile, probably trying to gauge a mood for the evening, and then begins to play.  
  
Do you ever get the feeling That we started in the middle Or have you ever had the sense That we were lying just a little I mean come on It's not like we knew ourselves that long  
  
And I can't say I really blame you For being bored with the beginning Always staring at the score To figure out who's barely winning But don't you know There is a reason strong moves slow  
  
And I'm OK If you're OK with wasting time But when you trace You always see the bottom line  
  
And we are tracing I hope you know We are tracing We're both alone  
  
And if you wanna know the moment I knew that I was still alone I found I'd never learned your number I'd only stored it in my phone You'd think that by now I'd know the shape of calling home  
  
And I'm OK If you're OK with wasting time But when you trace You always see the bottom line  
  
And we are tracing I hope you know We are tracing We're both alone  
  
We are tracing We are tracing Do you ever get the feeling That we started in the middle Or have you ever had the sense That we were lying just a little I mean come on It's not like we knew ourselves that long  
  
Looking around the room, I see a woman begin to cry as Six sings. Well, there goes Six's 'Gift' again. I smile. 


End file.
